


My Hero Academia: Web Series

by Keywriter



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 28,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keywriter/pseuds/Keywriter
Summary: This is a crossover with The Spider family with Peter Parker, his wife Gwen Stacey (sorry MJ shippers) and their daughter May Parker in the My Hero Academia anime! Starting from episode 4. Enjoy!
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
New Beginnings

Not everyone from New York was a morning person, but the light brown haired Yankee girl in the back seat of a Japanese sedan was smiling from ear to ear in the mid-morning. She wore a navy blue suit and skirt with grey inseams and on her jackets breast was an imbedded silver pin with a big ‘A’ on it. 

“Excited May,” asked the blonde mother in the front left passenger seat? They decided to speak Japanese to each other top help in communicating with the locals.

“I’ve never been so pumped for joining a new school,” Said May. “Because today… everything changes.”

“Tell me about it,” said her father, “and your mother and I get to teach at the same school. It’s like a dream come true for all of us. But try to remember how seriously you need to take this entrance exam kiddo. The simulations at this academy are supposed to be as real as possible.”

“I know dad,” Said May.

“She’s ready Peter,” said the mother.

“I know Gwen,” Peter said. “We believe in you Mayday.” Their daughter blushed as she kept smiling.

The Spider Family had reached their destination, U.A. High. Pulling over to the front gate entrance, May was the only one to exit the car. She looked through the gate down the road to the entrance that was all she could see. Keeping a confident and stern smile, she took a deep breath and closed the car door behind her.

“We’ll pick you up here when it’s all over sweetie,” her mother said.

“Right,” Said May.

“Remember what we’ve taught you so far, follow your instincts and you’ll do great May,” her father encouraged. She nodded again and walked in as they drove off.

‘Alright,’ Thought May, ‘follow my instincts.’ And following that thought she became concerned when she heard a shriek further down the walkway.

“Oh hey good morning,” squealed a boy her age. He was rather skinny looking underneath his black school uniform, which was surprisingly carrying a heavy looking yellow backpack. His dark green messy hair matched his current state of nervousness as a boy with matching clothes and spikey blonde hair walked by him. “Um let’s just do our best out there okay? Good luck!”

After the blonde kid walked off the nervous guy took a breath and managed to recover some confidence.

‘Okay,” Thought May raising an eyebrow. But then her eyes widened as she saw him try to take a step, only for him to trip on his other foot. She was not going to be able to catch him but she took a running step forward to be able to help him up, but she ended up not having to do either as the boy began floating above the brick road.

“Are you okay,” a girl asked laughing next to him? The boy panicked until he saw her, and she laughed again as she adjusted him to stand on the ground again. “I stopped you with my quirk, I’m sorry I didn’t ask first. But I figured you wouldn’t mind me catching you.” He stared at her blankly as if he was still falling.

“Isn’t this all like way nerve racking,” she asked him? He tried to answer but ended up making a bunch of noises instead. “Well guess I’ll see you inside, bye.” Once she was gone the boy began to laugh hysterically.

‘Something tells me that was the first girl to ever talk to him,’ Thought May.

Gwen and Peter made their way inside and began a change of clothes in the bathroom stalls. They stepped out and walked down the hallway in their superhero outfits. He dawned his classic red and blue colors with the exceptional enormous white spider on his chest. And Gwen wore a black bodysuit with white areas that form a spider design. A white hood with the interior lining being magenta with cyan web patterns covered her mask, matching magenta-and-cyan designs on her upper arms, and cyan soles to her boots.

“Alright let’s do this,” Spider-Man said unfolding a long piece of paper. “Now we’re on the first floor and the faculty auditorium is…”

“Uh, third floor,” Ghost Spider pointed on the map, “right here honey.”

“Thank you,” Spider-Man said sweetly as he folded and pocketed the map. Along the way they caught glimpses at the native heroes. One wore a black helmet with a yellow jaw guard and underneath his tan trench coat were two peg legs. He was by a window, talking to a woman with brunet hair in a white body suit covered by a black leather breast less leotard. Walking ahead of them seemed to be an astronaut in a puffy white space suit.

“Well this is definitely going to be interesting,” Spider-Man commented.

“Don’t tease them,” Ghost Spider elbowed him.

“I’m not,” Spider-Man defended. “These look like some interesting heroes and I look forward to working with them as well as teaching with them.”

“Well good,” Ghost Spider said. “But keep that in mind as you behave yourself around them. They’re professionals and you need to act as such.” They ceased talking and walking as they heard faint snoring. The hero couple looked down at the side and saw the source. A yellow sleeping bag had its back against the wall and sticking out of its hole at the end was a pale face with thin facials and long black unconditioned hair.

“And his excuse,” Spider-Man questioned?

“Umm…” Ghost Spider thought. “He’s the custodian?”

“Nope that’s a teacher,” corrected a deep and dynamic voice that walked up behind them. Confused the spiders slowly turned around and widened their eyes at the sight of the speaker. He wore a yellow suit with thin black stripes and a red tie over his abdominal muscular build. His eyes could barely be seen under his lush blonde eyebrows, unlike his humongous smile and short hair with two tufts sticking up in a ‘v’ shape.

“Oh my, gosh,” Ghost Spider shrieked. “You’re All Might!” He laughed hysterically, perhaps at their amazement.

“That’s right, I am here,” All Might began again, “to teach at my alma matter! It’s a pleasure to meet two of Americas greatest heroes and I look forward to working with you.” He bowed slightly and held out both hands for a handshake from them.

“Uh yeah,” Spider-Man said as they both bowed and accepted the handshakes. “Back at-cha.” 

“It’s truly an honor sir,” Ghost Spider greeted. “So, what should we do about him?” She turned back around to the man in the sleeping bag.

“Oh don’t worry about Aizawa,” All Might reassured. “He’s one of those pros who work more at night, so he takes naps whenever and wherever he can. He’ll awaken when he needs to. Come, I’ll show you to the custodian hall.”

“Oh thank you,” Spider-Man said as they followed him.

“I understand your daughter is applying here as well,” All Might said.

“That’s right,” Ghost Spider answered. “When Principal Nezu came to our doorstep with the opportunity, May considered it and decided she wouldn’t mind being a freshmen again if it meant living in exotic Japan.”

“I see,” All Might laughed hysterically again. “She has an adventurous spirit doesn’t she?”

‘There’s no way that’s his real laugh right,’ Spider-Man thought?

“And she’s taking the regular practical exam today correct,” All Might asked and they nodded. “I was wondering, why didn’t you admit her for special recommendation?”

“Well Nezu explained that only four applicants are accepted that way,” Spider-Man said. “And like you said May’s adventurous and doesn’t want any special treatment in learning for the life of a hero so the normal exam it is.”

“Of coarse,” All Might smiled. “And last curious question, what made you two teach out of country?”

“Well…” Spider-Man said as he and Ghost Spider looked at each other awkwardly. “That’s actually why we agreed to having her learn here. Ever since she gained her powers we’ve dreamed of teaching her how to be a true hero.”

“And after earning our teaching licenses,” Ghost Spider chimed in, “we applied for the best hero school in both America and New York. But the principal said he was concerned we’d give her special treatment. We applied for other schools but they all gave the same excuse not to trust us.”

“We let her in her first choice school since that’s where all her friends are going,” Spider-Man said. “But once her freshman year started, patrolling started feeling lonely even when we were together. Until one night halfway through her first semester, Nezu knocked on our door offered us the job and her, the best hero coarse. Naturally we gave it some thought for a while and discussed it as a family and we agreed.”

“So you’ve chosen a new life in Japan in order to be closer to your daughter,” All Might understood. “Sounds like it’d make a great story. I wish you three the best of luck.”

“Thanks,” they both said. And with that they reached the last hallway on their route. They headed for the open doorway where other costumed individuals were walking into as a familiar individual greeted them. He was as tall as Spider-Mans knees, dressed in a white shirt, red tie and matching black pants and waistcoat. What stood out the most was that he was an anthropomorphic animal.

The exact species was unclear but he had a tail and white fur. He turned toward the newly made trio and smiled.

“Hey there,” he greeted, “glad to see you, my newest employees!”

“Principle Nezu,” All Might greeted. “It’s great to see you again! And on behalf of my new friends, I’d like to thank you for the opportunity to teach the new generation of heroes!” The spider heroes nodded from behind him.

“Absolutely,” Nezu nodded, “as a hero myself it’s also my job to help make life easier. Now please come inside and take your seats at the stage. We’ll begin shortly.” They made their way inside and sat at the stage as instructed and the gossiping immediately began.

“So the rumors are true, All Might is teaching here now.”

“I’ve never seen him so up close before, kind of overwhelming.”

“Who are those two with him? I’ve never seen them in town before.”

“Those are Spider-Man and his wife Ghost Spider, they’re heroes from America. Looks like they’ll be teaching here as well.” 

While the newcomer trio sat down the remaining staff had arrived. The teacher who was napping in the hallway even managed to arrive while still in his sleeping bag. He stood up inside it, unzipped and cast it off and sat down in his seat.

‘Did...’ Spider-Man thought, ‘did he crawl here?’

“Welcome, welcome,” Nezu said taking his spot at the podium, “I’m glad to see you all again. Before we send off Present Mic to orientate the practical exam, I’d like to introduce to you our newest teachers. He’s everyone’s favorite, the number one ranked hero in the world, All Might! And straight from America, they’re experienced and in love, the original Web Warriors, Spider-Man and Ghost Spider!” The new teachers stood up to bow at their introductions and sat back down.

“Now,” Nezu continued, “I would like our newest staff to come up and say some words about themselves, starting with the lovely couple.”

‘There’s no need to be so flattering to us,’ Spider-Man thought as he and his wife walked up to the podium.

‘I can’t believe we’ve been married so long and people still think we’re that cute a couple,’ Ghost Spider blushed under her mask.

“Hello and thank you for welcoming us to your country and esteemed high school,” Spider-Man started. “We’d first like to address that our daughter is among the applicants planning and intending to join this school.”

“We don’t doubt that she’ll make it,” Ghost Spider chimed in. “But when she does make it, we promise you and her that we will not be playing favorites if we end up in the same class together. We’ve been at this career since we were their age and we know that pulling punches is not the best lesson.”

“So we promise,” Spider-Man swore, “to you and all our students, that we will not be taking their education lightly as long as we’re at this academy.” The speech they shared ended with that and the faculty took a moment of silence before they gave small smiles and applauds.

“Thank you Spider-Man and Ghost Spider,” Nezu said. “We trust and hope you’ll keep to your words. Please have a seat amongst your new peers.” The spiders did as instructed and took seats in the front row. “Now taking center stage as he usually does, here’s All Might!”

The overly muscular hero stood up to the podium still with an enormous smile, although he coughed between the few steps he took.

“Thank you Principal Nezu,” All Might thanked, “and thank you all for welcoming me to your highly respected work environment! Now I know what you’ve been wondering since rumors of my employment were sprouted, ‘Why has All Might suddenly decided to become a teacher?’ Well to answer that, I must share with you all one of my greatest secrets.” Bewilderment was triggered across the room when everyone saw smoke emit from All Might’s body. After being engulfed by the bodily cloud, it disappeared and revealed perhaps the skinniest man anyone in the room had ever seen.

‘Wow,’ thought Spider-Man. ‘Rogers would easily get along with this guy.’ The one everyone knew as The Symbol of Peace had turned into a shrunken man with bone-tight skin, with a mullet bigger than his head. And the clothes on his back barely held on to his figure.

“As you can see,” All Might explained with a slightly more scratchy voice, “I don’t always look like that. I’m usually in my ‘muscle form’ when fighting crime or at least putting on a show for the public. In my own life, this is what I look like as Toshinori Yagi.” The shriveled up Toshinori undid his tie and unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a gruesome scar on his abdomen that was almost designed like a flower. “This was done to me in a fight five years ago, after recovering from various surgeries my muscle form now has a time limit. So now I can only do my hero work for three hours a day and soon enough, my body will no longer be able to wield this power.”

The crowd started muttering and Toshinori could see the nervousness shrouding the seats.

“And that is why I am here,” Toshinori continued. “With however time I have left as a pro hero, I’d like to donate as much of it as I can to teach the new generation, to help and discover… the new symbol of peace and justice. But for the time being I ask that you please keep the truth of my power and weakness to yourselves, especially from the students. I hope you will all help me on this journey as I intend to help all of you.” There was no applause at the end of the speech as the audience had now begun their focus to prepare their aid to him. 

“Alright,” Nezu gently sprung, “now that you are acquainted with out newest staff members, I will now take this time to explain how we will be judging the entrance exam.”

Afterwards, May made her way to the larger auditorium where they were having the U.A. High School Hero Coarse Exam Orientation. And sat next to a bot with blonde spikey hair who coincidentally sat next to the green haired kid from outside. It began with only a few lights turning on and the speaker appeared on stage.

“What’s up U.A. Candidates,” asked the speaker in a rather cartoony manner. He had tall spiked hair, a big set of headphones on, yellow-lensed sunglasses, and a small mustache and wore a biker outfit and a stereo set on his neck. “Thanks for tuning into me, your school DJ. Come on and let me hear ya!” He leaned his ear towards the young audience for an exciting reaction but everyone stayed quiet. “Keeping it mellow huh?

“That’s fine I’ll skip straight to the main show. Let’s talk about how this practical exam’s gonna go down okay? Are you ready? Yeah…” again the audience stayed silent.

‘I hope the other local heroes in Japan aren’t this enthusiastic,’ Mayday thought.

“Oh my goodness,” the green haired kid silently squealed, “it’s the voice hero Present Mic, so cool! I listen to his radio show every day of the week, it’s so crazy that all the U.A. teachers are pro heroes!”

“Will you shut up,” the spiked blonde boy begrudgingly asked?

“Like your application said,” Present Mic continued, “today you rocking boys and girls will be out there conducting ten minute mock battles in super hip urban settings! Gird your loins my friends, after I drop the Mic here you’ll head to your specified battle centers, sound good?” Again there was no loud reaction from the audience; they only looked at the cards they were given upon entering the school. “Okay?”

“I see,” the blonde boy deduced, while scaring the green haired kid, “they’re splitting us up so we can’t work with any of our friends.”

“Yeah you’re right,” the green haired boy examined. “Our examinee numbers are one after the other but we’re assigned to different battle centers.”

“Get your eyes off my card,” the blond kid frightened him again. “Damn, I was really looking forward to crushing you.” The green haired boy giggled nervously.

“Okay, okay let’s check out your targets,” Present Mic continued. “There are three types of foe villains in every battle center. You’ll earn points based on their level of difficulty so better choose wisely. Your goal in this trial is to use your quirk to raise your score by shredding these foe villains like a mid-song guitar solo! But check it; make sure you’re keeping things heroic, attacking other examinees is a U.A. no-no ya dig?”

“Excuse me sir,” said someone poise in the audience. “But I have a question.”

“Hit me,” Present Mic said, pointing at the applicant. A spotlight was shinned on a young man two rows below May. He was tall with short stylish blue hair and glasses and wore a light brown suit with a blue and white striped tie.

“On the printout,” the tall applicant pointed to his paper, “you’ve listed four types of villains not three. With all respect, if this is an error of official U.A. materials, it is shameful. We are exemplary students; we expect the best from Japan’s most notable school, a mistake such as this won’t do.” He then turned around and pointed at a student two rows above and behind him. “Additionally you with the unkempt hair!”

“Huh,” the green haired kid pointed to himself confused?

“You’ve been muttering this entire time,” the tall student stated. “Stop that, if you can’t bother to take this seriously then leave! You’re distracting the rest of us.”

“Sorry,” the green haired kid squealed under his cupped hands while other applicants around laughed at him.

‘Jeez,’ Thought May, ‘someone give that guy a wrench to loosen the bolts in his neck.’

“Alright, alright, examinee number 7111,” Present Mic began, “thanks for calling in with your request. The fourth villain type is worth zero points! That guy’s just an obstacle we’ll be throwing in your way, there’s one in every battle center. Think of it as a hurdle you should try to avoid. It’s not that it can’t be beaten, but there’s kind of no point. I recommend my listeners try to ignore it and focus on the ones up in the charts!”

“Thank you very much,” bowed Examinee Number 7111. “Please continue.” He sat back down and his spotlight shut off.

“That’s all I got for you today,” Present Mic said. “I’ll sign off with a little present; a sample of our school motto. As General Napoleon Bonaparte once laid down, ‘A true hero is one who overcomes life’s misfortunes.’ Mhmm, now that’s a tasty sound bite. You ready to go beyond? Let’s hear a Plus Ultra!” Once again the crowd was silent despite the enthusiasm he tried to spread. “Good luck! Hope you practiced hitting more than just books!”

Meanwhile, the teachers and faculty were lead by Nezu to an observation room with multiple monitors riddled over a single wall. The senior staff took their theater seats while the newest teachers stood on the side, all facing the screens.

“All right everyone, we’re about to begin,” Nezu said. “Here’s hoping our newest candidate give us one heck of a show!” Spider-Man and Ghost Spider then held each other’s hands and while wearing masks, they could tell they were both smiling at one another, excited to see their daughter in action. Toshinori, standing in front of them was sterner as he focused on the upcoming mock battle. 

After everyone left the auditorium, the applicants went for a change of clothes. May wore an orange hooded jacket over a white t-shirt, grey sweat pants and white sneakers. She stood among the crowd at the gate of Battle Center B, with her hands closed on her hips and with a confident smile. There were other applicants who were as certain of them or even more so as they were simply amazed at Battle Center B.

“This is nuts,” an applicant said. “It’s like a whole city.”

“Can you imagine how much it costs to build this,” asked an examinee?

“U.A. is amazing,” another one swooned.

But there were others who were obviously nervous, like the girl standing next to her. With fair skin she had little pink marks on her cheeks and brown, bobbed and curved hair. She had an open jacket that matched with matching sweat pants. Trying to calm down she took slow breaths while patting her chest to steady her accelerating heartbeat.

“No, no, no of coarse not,” shrieked a squirrely voice. May and almost everyone else turned their attention to the source and identified him.

“Hey over there,” some one said, “that’s the guy who almost bit it out front earlier.” He was right; May easily recognized his green hair despite his light blue sweats with white streaks.

“He practically wet himself in the lecture hall,” another jerk said.

“Dude what a loser,” said the first jerk. “But one less rival to worry about I guess.”

‘I hate to agree with these holes but they have a point,’ Thought May. ‘If he doesn’t get his game face on then no way is he going to pass this exam.’

‘He’s out,’ everyone thought.

‘Why do I feel like everyone’s already written me off,’ the green haired kid asked in his head?

“Right let’s start,” came the voice of Present Mic. “Get moving! There are no countdowns in real battles! Run, run, run listeners, you’re wasting airtime here!” And every one rushed to run through the gate into the fake city, except May, she crouched down once Present Mic said ‘get moving,’ and jumped a story above everyone else.

Making the ‘I love you’ hand sign, she activated her first web shooter and shot her first web at the exam on the roof of the enormous doorway and swung in ahead of everyone. Once she let loose of her web she spotted a one pointer leading a full frontal assault of green bots toward the applicants. With both web shooters, May shot two strings in front of the leading robots path, pulled her in with full strength and crushed it beneath her feet.

‘That’s one…’ Thought May. She leaped off the defeated villain, diving towards a three pointer in the middle. Then she swung down two interlocked fists on the robots head, knocking it off and taking it off line.

‘Four…’ she thought.

May twisted her waist and shot two more strings at the two robots that were beside the last robot she destroyed, both were two pointers. She jumped and fiercely crashed the bots together and pulled them and swung them overhead into another one pointer.

‘Nine…’ Thought May. The other applicants caught up and began racking up their own points. After racking up points Mayday swung up and stuck to the wall of a building to catch a breath.

“This…” she began talking to herself, “is the best day of my life! Finally all that training can be put to more serious use.” She looked down to see everyone else destroying enemies and some of them even having almost as much fun as her.

“Ah,” someone cried. An applicant made her see him sitting with his back pressed up against a building and holding and injured arm, one arm of six. A two pointer, which placed him in such a position moved closer to him step by step. “Damn it!” But he had nothing to fear as a dislodged arm from a one pointer at the end of a white string material swung and cut the machine in two.

He was awestruck as May stuck the landing in front of him crouching to his level.

“Are you okay,” May asked? “How’s your arm?”

“It’s… ah,” he cried small as the pain in his arm came back to his senses. “It’ll be fine, I have five other arms to fight with.” Mayday tried not to gag that the voice came from a mouth that shape shifted from one of his hands.

“Take it easy,” she commanded. “Let me help.” May moved in closer and used her webbing to form a cast on the one broken arm and wrapped it around his neck. “Feel better?”

“I think so,” he said.

“Good,” Said May. “Now let's get back in there.”

“Yeah,” he raised his spirit and ran back to fight more robots as she swung back into the battlefield.

Elsewhere, in a location hidden from applicants and students, Mays’ parents were in their spider outfits watching her and everyone else on numerous monitors along side other heroes their age.

“That’s our girl,” Spider-Man said. 

“I’d expect nothing less,” came the voice of Toshinori Yagi. “Such heroics have to be inherited from two of the best heroes America has to offer.”

“Well thanks Mr. Yagi,” Spider-Man said.

“Your daughter seems to have rather exceptional instincts,” Toshi observed her progress. “Fighting off villains and while tending to those in need. You must be proud.”

“She always makes us,” Ghost-Spider said.

“Still,” Spider-Man said watching her cast up another applicant. “You can never be too careful.”

After May took down more robots she heard another cry filled with pain. It came from a girl applicant with an injured leg. May rushed over to her and made her a cast as well. Along the way she provided more applicants while keeping track of how many points she earned taking down robots in between. Eventually she was out of breath and swung up to the highest point on a side of a building and hyperventilated.

“Okay…” Mayday breathed. “Quick breather and I’ll be back in. This is still the most exciting test I’ve ever taken.”

But as she looked to the side May noticed others taking this trial more seriously. The girl she tried encouraging outside was running through the broken villains and made hand contact with four functioning robots. The four machines rose up in the air widening Mays eyes.

“Now,” said the girl as she pressed her fingers together, “release!” And the four robots fell behind her and fell apart on impact while she leaned on her knees to catch her breath. “Okay, that should be at least twenty-eight points.” May smiled at the progress she overheard, she then heard something like a small missile launching and saw the tall guy with glasses dive kick a two pointer bot in the body and exploded it. She noticed during his attack smoke exhaust coming out from his calves.

“That puts me at forty-five,” he said.

“Wait what,” May asked? “I’m only up to thirty-six! Should better get a move on!” She leaped off the building and dived feet first onto a one pointers neck, halving it and jumped forward to destroy more drones. After gaining multiple points the leap she made after her last attack took her to the top of a lamppost for her to catch her breath on. While easing up on her hyperventilation she noticed the squirrely applicant was looking left and right with a scared look on his face.

“Oh it’s that guy again,” she examined. “I’m guessing he hasn’t scored any points.” She widened her eyes when she saw a one pointer speeding up to him from behind. The messy haired boy turned around taking notice of the villain bot.

‘Another one pointer,’ the boy thought. But his body froze as it pulled back its enormous arm shield and once it was in mid swing, May dive-kicked it off, rode and skid on it then jumped on it and made it flip in the air. She then grabbed and slightly crushed the edge and threw it at the villains’ head, decapitating it. May huffed and huffed as she walked over to the scared applicant.

“Dude,” she yelled, making him shriek. “I appreciate with the whole fifty points, but pull your head out of your ass and into the game! Don’t you want to be a hero?” She ran off and swung away, leaving the green kid to fend for himself.

‘Where did that come from,’ Thought May swinging?

“She’s right,” the boy said. “I have to do something…” But the robots were dropping like flies by the other applicants including May. Some were even arguing over whose target was whose.

‘At this rate,’ the kid thought, ‘there won’t be any enemies left. I’m gonna fail!’

“That was an interesting rescue,” Spider-Man said cocking his head. He stood next to his wife holding his hand. “I would’ve been more light hearted with the boy.”

“She’s doing great though,” Ghost Spider said. “I’m so proud of her.”

“Yeah,” Spider-Man agreed.

‘It’s alright kid,’ Toshinori addressed the squirrely kid in his mind. ‘Take your time and wait for the most opportune moment.’

“Clearly the examinees have no idea how many villains are present or their locations,” said Nezu in the seats. “They have limited time, must cover a vast area and hunt down every last target. Some use information-gathering abilities to plan out strategies, while others rely on speed to get ahead of their peers. Of coarse remaining calm under pressure can be a huge advantage, as can pure power and combat ability. The most successful students use a combination of all these tactics, they’re the ones who rack up the highest scores.”

“Hmm,” a woman in the seats pondered. “I’d say this years’ group looks promising.”

“Well there’s still plenty of time before it’s over,” said a man with a masked voice. “The real test is yet to come.” He flipped open a glass case labeled ‘Yaruki Switch,’ and pressed its big red button.

Back in the testing city, May widened here eyes as only she heard a ringing in her head that shook her brain.

“Uh oh,” May uttered, standing atop of a destroyed robot. “That’s my spider-sense.” That was when an earthquake shook everyone and smoke bombs burst blocks away from the applicants. Everyone looked over to the area and looked in confusion and nervousness. There feelings turned to trembling fear as they saw, rolling towards them, a giant robot with two arms with four fingers, moving on continuous track legs and had a gun shaped head.

“No way,” May widened her eyes. The boy without points was too scared to scream or speak at the sight of it.

“What is that,” Spider-Man asked as he and Ghost Spider widened their eyes?

“That’s the zero pointer,” Toshinori answered. “It’s not worth any points so it’s also not worth the risk, which is why Present Mic recommended to avoid it.”

‘Isn’t this a little extreme,’ thought the spider family and the green haired applicant? The ringing in Mays’ head came again and she jumped and ran up a building as the giant robot punched the ground. The impact pushed a gust of dust towards the applicants who all screamed. In the cloud May saw everyone screaming and running away from the monster.

“Now things get interesting,” Toshinori said. “A persons true character is revealed when faced with danger.” May looked down at everyone and saw the green haired kid was even too scared to run, and the tall guy with glasses even saw him but kept running.

“This is a disaster,” the green haired kid squealed. I’ve gotta run and find some smaller villains. Crap, crap, crap I’m still at Zero points!”

‘Wimps,’ Thought May. ‘I bet we could’ve beaten it together.’

“Less than two minutes remaining,” Present Mic, shouted!

“What two minutes,” the kid asked? May looked back and forth at the other applicants and the giant robot as she considered her options.

‘Well, since I’m on my own,’ she thought about to make a web string away from the robot.

“Ow,” a girl screamed. May and the kid turned around to see the in-pain call come from the girl that was making the robots float and fall with her leg caught under some debris.

“Hang on,” May yelled and she spun a web to swing herself towards the damsel in distress and landed in front of her. “Don’t worry I’ve got you!” Mat walked around her and flipped over the concrete chunk on her leg, with May holding her by the waist and the girls’ arms around Mays neck. “Hold on tight!” May held her arm out with the ‘I love you’ hand sign, triggered her gadget only to have a puff of air come out.

“No…” May muttered. She had the injured girl switch to her other side to try the other web shooter only to have the same effect. “No, no, no, no, no! I’m out of fluid!”

“I knew it,” Spider-Man said. “She didn’t focus on conserving her web fluid at all.”

“I told you we should’ve given her up-to-date web-shooters,” Ghost-Spider jabbed her husband with her elbow.

“We agreed she’d try starting out like I did,” Spider-Man pointed out. “And that includes originally designed web-shooters. Now she has to figure out how to get out of this mess.”

“You really aren’t doing her any favors,” Toshinori said nervously.

‘Damn it,’ Thought May, ‘I used it all up swinging around and casting up injuries! Now what do I do?’

The boy saw with a scared face and could tell they were at their limits and there was nothing they could do to escape. That was when he flashbacked to recent individual memories of meeting the girls.

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask first,” the injured girl said back at the front entrance. “I figured you wouldn’t mind me catching you.”

“Dude,” May yelled when she saved him. “I appreciate with the whole fifty points, but pull your head out of your ass and into the game! Don’t you want to be a hero?” The giant robot rolled forward and the boy quickly stood up and ran towards the danger.

“There are no combat points for taking on that enormous villain,” Toshinori continued explaining. “But there is opportunity…” After another running step, the boy pressed extra strength in his legs as the blood vessels began to glow. “A chance to shine!” The boy jumped, leaving behind his own gust of wind that blew away the smoke as everyone gasped taking notice of him.

“What,” May asked?

“To show what you’re really made of,” the skinny guy continued as the others around him, including the spider couple watched the boy in growing bewilderment. As the boy continued shooting towards the robot, he clenched his fist and pulled it back as whole arms’ veins glowed and his entire sleeve was torn to shreds. He beamed past the robots fingers as its hand tried crushing him.

‘So clench your butt cheeks kid,’ Toshinori thought, ‘and…’

‘Yell this from the depths of your heart,’ the boy yelled in his head. ‘Smash!’ He punched the giant robot square in the middle of its face making an exploding impact and a crater as it was pushed on its back, destroyed. All the other applicants, even May looked in shocking, unbelieving amazement at the boys’ action.

“That’s right,” Toshinori said, “show who you are, embody what it means to be a hero.” The giant robot finished collapsing as its neck and head completed is series of explosions down to the bottom of its spine. The anamorphic being that spoke earlier cheered in amazement as he sat next to the skinny guy grinning proudly at the boy. “Nothing is nobler, than self sacrifice!”

“Whoa…” the injured girl said still looking at him.

“Yeah…” May agreed also still looking at him.

“Just one minute left,” Present Mic shouted. 

“Wait,” Said May, “did he fly up to that robot or was that just a huge leap?” That was when the boys fear returned as he descended and screamed while increasing speed. “Crap, it was huge leap!”

‘I’m out of web fluid so I can’t to any signature spider saving,’ Thought May, ‘and if I could catch him leaping building to building he could get whiplash or something. What do I do to help him?’

“Hey,” the injured girl caught her attention. “Get me on top of that!” She pointed to a large dismembered missile launcher from one of the robots on the sidewalk.

“Right,” May understood and leaped with her onto the broken weapon and gently laid her down. The girl touched the side over the edge and made it float but with their added weight it levitated.

“Now give me a push,” she said. May nodded and back flipped off behind the component and pushed it in the direction of the falling boy. And before he went splat, she managed to slap him in the face and he began floating. The girl then summoned her strength to press her fingers together. “And release.” The boy and the machine piece gently landed on the street.

“Whew,” May exasperated walking around the missile launcher. “That was close, nice work …” The girl covered her mouth with both hand and enormously regurgitated. “Oh, damn girl!”

‘I’m alive,” the boy thought. ‘That girl, she stopped my fall again. Sure seemed to take a lot out of her, but at least she doesn’t look injured. That’s a relief.’

“And now,” the boy began speaking again, “thanks to her…” He began using one arm to pull and drag himself on the ground. “I still have a chance, to get at least one point before…”

“Times up,” Present Mic shouted! A siren was heard throughout the urban settings as everyone took a breath of relief except the boy who began crying and passed out.

“He still didn’t score a single point,” May asked? “Poor guy…”

“Did you see that dudes attack,” asked an applicant? “I didn’t think he had that kind of strength.”

“Me either,” replied another applicant. “It looked like some type of reinforcement type quirk. But, there’s something else, if he has such an amazing quirk how come he didn’t snag any points all day? Maybe he was trying to trick us.”

“Jokes on him,” said the first applicant. “There’s no way he’s passing with a zero score like that.”

“True,” the other replied. “But you gotta admit, that was a pretty amazing move.”

‘Idiots,’ Mayday thought.

‘They’re all missing the point,’ thought the tall guy in the glasses. ‘Don’t they see what he did? He sacrificed everything, just to save those girls. He must’ve known how much time was left, how many points he needed to pass, that he was putting his life on the line. But despite those concerns, he didn’t hesitate to jump.’

He clenched his fist recalling how he looked the other way when he saw the amazing applicant sit in fear, denying helping him. ‘If this hadn’t been an exam… then of coarse… I would’ve done the same thing! Wait, the exam, the judges, they saw that.’

“Very nice,” said an elderly voice. All applicants that heard turned to see a small old lady in a lab coat over a white yellow and red dress and a grey belt with a pink ‘R’ as a buckle using a syringe hairpin and cane. “Good work all around. You’re heroes in my eyes, everyone of you.” She held out a closed hand to an applicant. “Here, reward yourselves, have some gummies.”

“Oh,” responded the applicant that accepted the candies, “uh, thanks.”

“Yes, yes, don’t eat them all at once okay,” she said walking around him?

“Thank you,” he showed his appreciation to her again with confusion?

“That mademoiselle,” said a blonde smiling applicant with a strange belt over his white blouse, “she’s the heart of U.A.” The sweet old lady walked up to the broken boy.

“Oh my goodness,” she examined, “you were hurt this badly by your own quirk sonny?”

‘It’s as if his own body isn’t used to handling his own power at all,’ she thought. She then puckered her lips that stretched out from her face as she leaned forward.

“Give me some sugar,” she kissed the broken boy.

“Um…” Mayday reacted with a raised eyebrow, “is she allowed to do that?”

“You’re watching a school nurse in action,” said the blonde fancy guy. “The youthful heroine, Recovery Girl.” The green haired kids’ broken limbs began piecing themselves together and lost their bruising. “Her quirk is a trey awesome boost of healing power. She’s the only reason U.A. can hold these reckless exams. Look, she’s saving him months of recovery time.”

“Alright,” Recovery Girl said, “he’ll be fine now. Anyone else injured?” That gained May’s attention.

“Yeah over hear,” she called Recovery Girl. May stood up to carefully lift the girl off the robot part and carried her by the shoulder. “Her leg was caught under the debris caused by the Zero pointer. And there are other applicants throughout the city with broken bones that I casted with my webbing.”

“Well aren’t you a regular field medic,” Recovery Girl commented. “You have a promising future as a hero.” May blushed as she set down the girl with the round face for Recovery Girl to kiss and heal.

“Alright,” May shouted out, “everyone search the campus! If you see anyone with a cast on them bring them over here for Recovery Girl to do her job!” Not all the applicants followed through but all the injured May had helped managed to receive the youthful heroine’s healing kiss.

‘I wonder,’ thought the tall guy in glasses, ‘what if the exam has other parameters I didn’t take into account. It’s possible.’ Afterwards everyone left to the locker rooms and changed back into their old school uniforms, except for May, she went to public school back in America so she dressed casually. She made her way through the school grounds looking for the same way she came in.

“Hey,” a girl in her school uniform called to May. It was the girl whose leg she could not bandage up. She was holding her long coat from before to show her white sailor suit.

“Oh hey,” May greeted back, “how’s your leg?”

“It’s good as new,’ the girl said. “I just wanted to say thank you for helping me out. I’m Ochaco Uraraka, it’s nice to meet you and I’m very grateful.”

“No worries,” Said May as she finished dressing up. “I’m May Parker, it’s nice to meet you too. And I wasn’t the only one that did all the saving, you made a great call when you saved that ‘One Punch Boy.’”

“I know that punch was awesome,” Ochaco beamed! They continued to talk about the boy that saved them as they walked out of the locker room and through the campus. “I can’t believe there’s someone like him who’s so strong, that attack reminded and made me feel like watching All Might! But…”

“Yeah I know,” May also sympathized, “he didn’t score a single point against a villain. Can’t say I’m surprised though, that power of his seemed to be too much for his body.”

“I wish there was a way I could repay him for saving me,” Ochaco frowned. “Or at least give him my thanks.” That was when she widened her eyes at someone far away. “Hey look!” Curious, May complied and saw the first Japanese hero she laid eyes on since arriving in the country.

“Oh yeah,” Said May, “that’s uh… Present Mic right? I’m not too caught up with Japanese hero culture. The only one I’m currently familiar with is that All Might you mentioned.”

“I know what I have to do,” Ochaco pumped herself up. May was confused as she walked up to the loud blonde pro-hero. She stopped to watch and listened.

“Umm, do you have a sec,” Ochaco asked Present Mic? “Sorry to interrupt.”

“Yeah what’s up” Present Mic smiled and seriously amped!

“You know that boy with the really messy hair and all the freckles,” Ochaco asked? “Its kind of hard to describe his face, he’s kind of plain looking, doesn’t really stand out or anything you know.”

“The applicant that wiped out that zero pointer,” Present Mic understood. “How could I not know who you’re talking about, no ones showed that much pizzazz in a long time.”

“I know right,” Ochaco beamed then switched back to being nervous again. “Anyway… I was wondering… could it be possible to give him some of the points I earned in the exam?” May widened her eyes at her question. “I heard him say something about wanting to get just one point in, which just seams crazy! How could someone who took down that huge villain all by himself not have any point in the end?

“He would’ve gotten a better score if he hadn’t stopped to help me. He saved me; I have to make it up to him. Please sir… can’t you just give him my points?”

‘Wow,’ Thought May, ‘she’s sweeter than any cinnamon roll isn’t she?’ Present Mic smiled proudly at the girl.

“Thanks for showing up to the station with you request,” Present Mic patted her head. “But there’s no need to give him your points, the kid’s charting well on his own.” May then became confused at that last part as Present Mic Walked away.

“What does he mean by that,” May asked? May and Ochaco eventually had to say goodbye as she boarded her parents vehicle and they drove off.

“You were amazing out there kiddo,” Peter said back in civilian attire. “We’re so proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Said May, “I know I should’ve watched how much web fluid I was wasting though.”

“There was nothing wasted base on what we saw May,” Gwen said. “You did with those webs exactly what a hero is supposed to do and helped those in need. You’re gonna do great at this school.”

“I’ll keep making you proud,” smiled May, but then she had a question. “Hey you guys saw that boy with the green hair right?”

“He was kind of hard to miss when he took down that giant robot,” Peter said. “Or when you shook him up and told him to pull his head out of his ass.”

“Right,” May blushed. “Anyway, he didn’t score a single point, but that girl he saved along with me asked the announcer Present Mic if she could thank him by giving him her points.”

“Aw… that’s sweet,” Gwen said.

“Yeah you should’ve heard her,” said May, “but Present Mic said that he’s doing fine. Am I missing something?” They were not certain if they should tell her, until Gwen shrugged her shoulders and Peter smiled with a decision to speak.

“Well honey,” Peter began, “turns out your entrance exam wasn’t graded on only fighting bad guys. Remember how you saved those other applicants and even bandaged some of them up?”

“Wait you mean,” Mayday widened her eyes when realizing.

“That’s right,” Gwen said. “The schools’ teachers acted as judges and graded you all with rescue points.”

“So when that guy saved us from that zero pointer,” May smiled.

“He was rewarded enough rescue points to enter the hero academia,” Peter finished. May smiled with an open mouth and she closed it with relief as she looked out the window.

‘Thank goodness,’ Thought May. ‘I know he struggled to even raise a fist in there, so when he saved me and Ochaco I knew out of everyone in that city he deserved to go to that school. And if I end up in the same class as him, it’s going to be one interesting high school career.’


	2. What I Can Do For Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of my My Hero Academia featuring Spider-Man and his family! Enjoy

Chapter 2  
What I can do for now

In April, the land of the rising sun lived up to its name upon a penthouse apartment in Tokyo, Japan as young May Parker sat up in bed stretching and smiling.

“Finally,” said May looking out her window, “first day of school.” She showered and dressed in her new school uniform, a grey jacket and red tie, a green skirt, black knee high socks and brown shoes. She walked out of her wide bedroom into the hallway and she could smell breakfast cooking. She passed through the living room with an electric fireplace, wall windows and one window being a screen door to the balcony faced by the couch. And she made her way to the kitchen and sat at the island where her breakfast and parents were waiting in costume.

“Good morning,” May greeted them.

“Morning hun,” Peter said with his mouth full of scrambled eggs.

“A father for fifteen years now and he still can't set a good example for table manners,” Gwen rolled her eyes. “Got everything for your first day sweetie?”

“All set mom,” Mayday said, “student discount for the station, and notebooks for each class.”

“We so wish we could give you a ride to school May,” Peter held her shoulder after swallowing. “But so far the furniture was all that could be delivered right away. Our vehicles and everything else will need to be sent with extra care and difficulty.”

“I know dad,” Gwen said swallowing a bite of her breakfast. “But this means I have longer to look forward to everything at school!”

“That’s my girl,” Peter said.

“By the way,” said May, “what are you guys teaching anyway?”

“Well we’re both assistant teaching Heroics with different heroes,” Gwen explained. “But I’ll also be teaching advanced physics for the majority.”

“And I’ve got Biology to teach,” Peter added.

“Alright,” said May, “well I hope to see you guys after orientation.”

“Speaking of which,” Peter said looking at his watch, “we better go babe.” Peter sat up, grabbed his suitcase and began walking off. But he was stopped when a web was spun on his back. He turned to he it coming from his scowling wife’s web-shooter.

“Forgetting something,” Gwen growled?

“Oh right,” Peter squealed. “Dirty dishes in the dishwasher.” And he set his plate and fork in the dishwasher. May could not help but giggle at her parents.

‘Two of the worlds greatest heroes and they still act like a normal married couple,’ May had thought.

“Now we’re ready to go,” Gwen said with her briefcase as she and Peter stood in front of the screen door. Peter nodded and they casted on their masks. Gwen pulled out her hoodie from underneath her jacket and they stepped out to the balcony and hopped on the top rail.

“Bye sweetie,” they both said, “Have an amazing first day at school!” They leaped off the rail and dived down towards the city. And at the right moment they both shot a web and began swinging for U.A. High.

‘And that’s the advantage of being a pro-hero,’ Mayday thought. She finished eating, placed her plate and fork in the dishwasher and walked her way out of the apartment to the train station with aid from a city map. She continued her thinking at the station and on her bullet train. ‘Unless it’s a case of self-defense, students and other civilians aren’t allowed to use their quirks for anything unnecessary. Once I earn my provisional license in my second year I’ll be able to swing with my parents. Like the three of us always dreamed.’

Her thought continued again as she made it to the school’s front entrance and continued onto finding her classroom. ‘Until then I’ll make all my learning experiences worth the wait.’

“Ah here it is,” May read the sign she was looking for. “Class 1-A.” She looked up with wide eyes at the doors height being inches away from the ceiling. “Now that is a big door.” She moved passed the sight and opened the door to her classroom.

Like nature for any student, she looked around the class to take a look at her classmates while finding a place to sit. She first saw at the front of the class that blonde boy who wore a pirate shirt at the entrance exam.

“Hey there,” May greeted, “good to see you.”

“Bonjour mademoiselle,” he greeted back and stood up. “It appears we’ve been destined to see each other again. I am Yuga Aoyama.” He bowed as he told his name.

“Uh yeah,” May smiled awkwardly as he sat back down.

‘Please tell me that wasn’t flirting,’ May begged inside. She looked next to him to see a new face, another blonde boy but his hair only covered his scalp and swept to the front of his head. And behind his head seemed to be the hairy tip of a tail. May gave a bewildering look at first the tail then back at the boys face. He nodded for a simpler ‘hello’ to also confirm the tail is real, and May returned the gesture while making a new smile. She then looked behind Yuga for another eye opening student, a girl with pink hair and skin.

The white in her eyes were instead black, surrounding her yellow irises and in her hair were two small horns. This pink girl said hello with a smile and peace sign, to which May replied with another nod and smile. May scanned back to the front row and next to the boy with the tail was a second familiar face from the entrance exam. It was the tall boy with the covered mouth and six arms, now in a school uniform without sleeves. 

“Hey,” said May walking up to him. “Glad you got in, did recovery girl manage to heal your arm?”

“Yeah,” he said, “although I’m much more grateful for your cast. If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t have passed the entrance exam,” he stood up and bowed to her. “My name is Mezo Shoji and thank you for helping me.”

“Anytime,” May bowed back. “I’m May Parker and that’s what heroes are for anyway.” She noticed the empty desk next to his. “Do you know if anyone else from our group made it in besides Frenchy over there?”

“Well there’s that guy back there,” Mezo sat back down and pointed to the back of the class. “He was the one running around everywhere.” In the directed seat was the boy in the glasses.

‘Oh great,’ May smiled awkwardly. ‘I’m in the same class as Mr. Stuck up and proper.’ He and May looked at each other. ‘Well maybe I should still try to be his friend.’ She smiled and waved at him while he stayed serious and nodded in response.

But his expression changed to slightly shocked which made her confused. He then seemed mildly annoyed and turned to furious. May began freaking out as he stood up from his desk and sped around to the front of the room to the desk behind her.

“Take your feet off of that desk now,” he commanded the student sitting behind May. She quickly looked behind her to recognize the spikey haired guy she sat next to at the introduction of the exam.

‘He’s here too,’ Thought May?

“Huh,” he smirked? That was all he could say to the speeding surprise.

“It’s the first day,” the guy with the glasses explained, “and you’re already disrespecting this academy by scuffing school property you cretin.”

“You’re kidding me right,” asked the spikey haired kid? “Your old school put a stick up your ass, or were you born with it?”

‘He’s not wrong to ask,’ thought May. The guy with the glasses was about to raise his voice but then he realized the better solution.

“Let’s start over,” he said more calmly. “I’m Tenya Iida from the Somei Private Academy.”

“Somei huh,” the rude guy asked? “So you must think you’re better than me. I’m gonna have fun tearing you a new one.”

“You would threaten me, your own classmate,” Tenya asked? “Are you sure you're in the right place?” The rude guy grunted and while rolling his eyes he caught their next classmate at the door as Tenya followed his focus. “It’s him.” May and everyone else turned to see the boy in the green messy hair standing at the open door.

‘Oh good,’ May smiled. ‘I’d hope we’d be in the same class.’

“Uh, hi…” he greeted all flustered.

“Good morning,” Tenya greeted back walking up to the nervous guy. “My name is Tenya Iida from the…”

“Yeah I know,” the green haired kid stopped him. They both paused awkwardly for a moment. “My name is Izuku Midoriya… it’s super nice to meet you.” There was still the obvious nervousness in his voice but at least he managed to say something.

“Midoriya…” Tenya Memorized. “You realized there was something more to the practical exam didn’t you?” He became confused along with May overhearing.

‘Wait,’ May raised an eyebrow, ‘is he talking about the rescue points?’

“You must be very perceptive,” Tenya continued. “And I completely misjudged you. I admit, as a student you’re far superior to me.

‘Um…’ thought Izuku, ‘I find that hard to believe.’

‘That’s why he thinks he did that,’ May questioned appalled? ‘He seriously believes he risked his life to pass a test? That it was an opportune moment to save me and…’

“Hey I recognize that messed up hair,” said a perky voice coming up to the door, Izuku turned around to see whom it was as he was called, “Falling boy!” He turned around and became stunned and blushed to see the girl who saved him from falling twice, Ochaco Uraraka.

‘Oh my, gosh,’ Izuku thought as she talked to him. ‘It’s that nice girl who talked to me. She looks good in that uniform.’

“So Present Mic was right you did pass the exam,” Ochaco said during his thought process. “Not that I’m surprised that punch was amazing! Just one hit, then down!”

“Oh hey hi,” Izuku’s faced turned full pink, “oh my gosh.” He lowered his head, covered his face while scratching the back of his scalp. “So uh… I should probably thank you for going in and talking to him.”

“Huh,” Ochaco asked? “How’d you know about that?”

“Oh I, um what,” he asked?

“They probably told him in his acceptance holo-vid,” May deduce walking in on the conversation. The three gave her their focus. “Am I right?”

“Oh hey,” Izuku’s face turned to a lighter red. “It’s you the American, yeah that’s how I knew. I uh… also want to thank you for what you tolled me in the exam.”

“Yeah sorry I yelled like that,” May apologized. “I don’t know what came over me. I’m May Parker from the private Avengers Academy. Nice to formerly meet you.”

“Uh yeah…” Izuku managed to say. “Nice to…”

“Hey May good to see you again,” Ochaco interrupted with a blank stare. Izuku looked back to her and his face returned to a bore burning shade of red. Once she had his attention again Ochaco regained her smile. “So guys what do you think we’re doing today besides orientation? I wonder what our teachers are like. I can’t wait to meet everybody.”

“If you’re just here to make friends then you can pack up your stuff now,” said a bored voice from the hallway. The four at the door were confused at the new voice as Ochaco dropped her smile to see the new speaker. And they were all disturbed to see a tired man with long black hair in a yellow sleeping bag being carried in one arm by a red and blue suited hero decorated with webs and a spider insignia.

“Welcome to U.A.’s hero coarse,” said the man in a sleeping bag as he took out a juice pouch and squeezed the remains in his mouth.

‘What is that,’ the four thought to ask?

‘And why is my dad holding it,’ Thought May?

“You can put me down now,” Aizawa told Spider-Man.

“Yes sir,” Spider-Man complied disgruntled. He set him on his feet and Aizawa unzipped his bag all the way.

“It took eight seconds before you all shut up,” he said as he stepped out of the bag. “That’s not gonna work. Time is precious, rational students would understand that.”

‘Who is this guy,’ Izuku thought? Aizawa and Spider-Man finally stepped into the classroom. ‘If he’s here then he must be some kind of pro but he looks so worn out, what’s his deal?’

“Hello,” the ragged man greeted. “I’m Shouta Aizawa, your teacher.”

‘Our teacher,’ Izuku questioned inwardly?

“And this will be your assistant teacher, Spider-Man,” Aizawa introduced. “You may know him from his work back in the United States.” Still disgruntled under his mask, Spider-Man waved his hand to all the students.

‘My dad works for him,’ May questioned inwardly? ‘Wait what’s with him?’ She took a closer look at her fathers’ posture. ‘I know he’s wearing his mask but something seems to be really bothering him.’

“Right let’s get to it,” Aizawa began again. He pulled out from his sleeping bag a blue uniform with red and white decorations. “Put these on and head outside.”

“Huh,” questioned each student.

Meanwhile in another room in the school at a small desk, the skinny-formed Toshinori Yagi in sat down reading the “Teacher Directory” binder.

‘U.A.’s coarse doesn’t follow the normal academic path,’ Toshinori thought. ‘Get the wrong homeroom teacher and life is hell.’

Outside in the courtyard the students from Class 1-A gathered around and asked a single question in unison.

“What a quirk assessment test?”

“But orientation,” Ochaco interjected, “we’re gonna miss it.”

“If you really wanna make the big leagues,” Aizawa began, “you can’t waist time on pointless ceremonies. Here at U.A. we’re not tethered to traditions, that means I get to run my class however I see fit.” Most of the class shivered at his words. “You’ve been taking standardized tests most of your lives. But you’ve never gotten to use your quirks in physical exams before.

“The country or the world as I should say since the same can be said in America, is still trying to pretend we’re all created equal by not letting those with the most power excel. It’s not rational, one day all ministries of education will learn.”

‘Oh no,’ Thought May, ‘a political teacher.’

“Bakugo,” Aizawa addressed, “you managed to get the most points on the entrance exam.” The spikey haired boy became curious as to what this Aizawa was calling him out for. “What was the farthest distance throw with the softball when you were in junior high?”

“Sixty-seven meters I think,” Bakugo answered.

“Right,” Aizawa acknowledged. “Try doing it with your quirk.” Bakugo followed along by taking a baseball with a ring of rectangles and stood inside white circle acting as the tip of a triangle with marked edges within. “Anything goes just stay in the circle. Go on, you’re wasting our time.”

“Alright man you asked for it,” Bakugo agreed as he stretched his arm.

‘I’ll add a heat to my pitch and drop their jaws,’ Bakugo thought as he formed the wind up. He fiercely grinned as he began throwing the ball and as he released and explosion burst from his palm and sent the ball flying.

“Whoa…” Izuku said blankly.

“All of you need to know your maximum capabilities,” Aizawa stated as the fall fell and bounced on the ground. “It’s the most rational way of realizing your potential as a pro hero.” He showed them the thrown distance on a smart phone, which read 705.2 m. The students were in awe at the numbers.

“Whoa seven-hundred and five meters,” asked a blonde boy with a black spike streak on the side of his hair, “are you kidding me?”

“I wanna go,” proclaimed the pink skinned girl. “That looks like fun!”

“This is what I’m talking about,” said a brunette boy with a wide smile, “using our quirks as much as we want!”

‘Wait,’ Spider-Man thought squinting his eyes, ‘did Pinky Pie say the ‘F’ word?’

“So this looks fun huh,” Aizawa asked? Everyone’s amusement had ceased. “You have three years here to become a hero, you think it’s gonna be all games and playtime?” Aizawa paused to make a rather sinister grin. “Idiots, today you’ll compete in eight physical tests to gauge your potential.

“Whoever comes in last has none and will be expelled immediately.” The class was in total shock at the teachers’ instructions and punishment threat. May looked to her father, standing with stern lenses and crossed arms.

‘So that’s what’s up with my dad,’ she thought. ‘He’s mad at how this guy could expel me on my first day. And since he hasn’t made any snarky remarks, then this Aizawa isn’t bluffing.’

“Ah, crap he got Aizawa,” Toshinori slapped his forehead. He was disappointed and concerned with what he was looking for in the Teacher Directory. “Midoriya’s gonna be singled out from the start.”

‘Immediate expulsion,’ Izuku worried, ‘eight tests? Oh crap, not good, I can only use One For All at either zero or a hundred percent right now. I don’t have any control yet.’

“Like I said, I get to decide how this class runs,” Aizawa stated again. “Also, Spider-Man over there doesn’t have a saying in the fate of whoever lands in last place, which means he won’t be able to save any of you from expulsion. Not even his little girl.” They all looked to the only American in their class that could possibly be the American heroes daughter making a focused face. “Understand?

“If that’s a problem you can head home right now.” The students all tried not to show any fear to the teacher that they intended to continue to call their own. Except Bakugo giving a confident and wicked grin.

‘A huge test on the first day of school,’ Izuku worried still. ‘What the crap am I gonna do?”

“You can’t send one of us home,” Ochaco objected. “I mean we just got here. Even if it wasn’t the first day, that’s not fair!”

‘And there’s the other ‘F’ word,’ Spider-Man thought.

“Oh and you think natural disasters are,” Aizawa asked? “Or power hungry villains, hmm, or catastrophic accidents that wipe out whole cities? No, the world is full of unfairness. It’s a hero’s job to combat that unfairness. If you wanna be a pro you’re gonna have to push yourself to the brink.

“For the next three years U.A. will throw one hardship after another at you. So go beyond, plus ultra style; show me it’s no mistake that you’re here.”

‘I don’t approve of this kind of hazing,’ Tenya thought as he took a drink from his water bottle. ‘But U.A. is the top hero program, I have no choice.’

‘Time to blow these nerds away,’ Bakugo thought rolling his shoulder. Ochaco and Izuku showed as much courage and confidence as they could with stern faces and making tight fists.

“Now then,” Aizawa continued, “we’re just wasting time by talking. Let the games begin.”

The first test was the fifty-meter dash, a small one on one race. First up were Tenya and a girl with long green hair and had her tongue sticking out. On the end of the small track were some sort of immobile automaton on a tripod with skinny arms, three fingers and a video camera face complete with one eye lens.

“Runners on your marks,” the robot said with a girl voice. “Ready?” And with the sound of a gunshot the students were off. Iida dashed to the finish line first. “Three point zero four seconds.” His opponent actually made perfect frog leaps down and over the finish line in five point five eight seconds.

‘At fifty meters I can only get up to third gear,’ Tenya assessed as the exhaust pipes in his calves blew smoke.

“Well he’s definitely in his element,” Aizawa said about the winner. “But speed won’t help him in every test.”

“I’ll lighten up my clothes,” Ochaco said as her fingertips glowed pink at the touch of her gym uniform. “Oh and my shoes too.”

“Get set,” the robot called. And with another gun shot noise the race was on. Her opponent, the boy with short blonde hair and a big tail was the first to finish. “Five point four nine seconds.” And she crossed the line with heavy breathing. “Seven point one five seconds.”

‘Well at least that’s faster than junior high,’ Ochaco smiled as she pressed her fingertips together.

Yuga Aoyama was up next against the pink skinned girl but gave it more thought as she crouched down in her ready to run pose.

“Nice attempts Mon Ami,” Yuga said turning around, “but you’re just not showing enough panache.” The robot started the race and as she ran he jumped and shot a beam of light from the huge lens on the enormous belt on his stomach that launched him down the drack. “Let your power shine!” But the laser stopped halfway through and after the pink girl ran passed him, he stood back up to jump and shoot another beam to finish second.

“Five point five one seconds,” the robot read for him.

“Shooting my beautiful beam for more than a second hurts my tummy,” Yuga explained.

‘What a tool,’ May and the pink girl thought along with three boys, each with either black, spikey crimson red or blonde hair with a black jagged streak.

“Testing the upper limits of their powers helps us test their room for growth,” Aizawa explained to Spider-Man. “It becomes clear what they can and can’t do; their true potential.”

“Runners on your marks,” the robot said as Izuku and Bakugo took their places at the starting line now. “Ready?” And with the gun noise the race was on.

“Sometimes,” Aizawa continued, “pro’s have to be creative in order to succeed. I believe you understand that better than most heroes web head.” Spider-Man glared at his supervisor.

“Burst speed,” Bakugo shouted after half a dozen steps before pulling back his arms and unleashing several explosions from both palms to send him flying and finishing first.

“Four point one three seconds,” the robot called. “Seven point zero two seconds.” That was Izuku’s record for passing the finish line without doing anything special.

“My power’s more of use as anyone else’s at this school,” Bakugo bragged looking at his hands. He then looked to Izuku panting and leaning on his knees.

‘Pathetic,’ Bakugo thought in disgust.

‘There are still seven tests,’ Izuku analyzed. ‘Everyone’s gonna be using their quirks on all of them and getting awesome results. So what do I do? I’ve got a ton of power but I can only use it once. And it’ll break me.’

‘Oh no,’ May noticed Izuku. ‘I recognize that look from the entrance exam. He needs to shape himself up again if he’s going to stay here. Come on man, I don’t want to get in your face again. Especially since everyone would be watching me.’

“May,” Spider-Man called. She looked over to her father. “It’s your turn to race, your opponent’s already at the starting line!”

“Oh, right,” Said May jogging over. She reached the beginning of the track and readied herself next to a girl with a big black ponytail.

‘Okay,’ Thought May, ‘I’m here to prove I should stay not show off. Half strength should be fast enough.’

“Hey,” her opponent said. “Is it true that you’re Spider-Man’s daughter?”

“Yeah,” May giggled and blushed. “That’s my dad in the red and blue tights alright.”

“In that case,” she began, “you should behave as such.” May responded with a blank stare and smile. “A pro heroes family members should behave responsibly and appropriately. Wandering off like that shows a poor and childish example.” May was easily annoyed and offended by the words of someone she just met as she narrowed her eyebrows and pouted while focusing on the track.

‘I’m going to smoke this b****,’ Thought May.

“Runners on your marks,” the robot said. “Ready, go!” and with the gunshot, May was the first to cross the finish line. “Zero point seven seconds!”

“Huh,” said the girl in the ponytail while running her hardest.

“No way,” said the boy with red spikey hair.

“That was awesome,” the pink girl jumped. “I wish I could run that fast!”

“I see,” Tenya examined. “So she has a speed type quirk like mine.”

“Now I get it,” Aizawa said to Spider-Man. “You’re not worried about your little girl at all.”

“Of coarse not,” Spider-Man said. “I believe, not as a father but as a pro hero, that May will most likely be at the top of your list at the end of these tests. My angry glares at you are for you kicking out someone because you think they’re useless.”

“Whatever,” Aizawa said. “This is still my class, if you have any complaints keep them to yourself.”

‘Jerk,’ Spider-Man thought as he recalled to earlier in the day in Principal Nezu’s office. He and Ghost Spider were sitting in front of him at his desk listening to him.

“I am pleased that you two are willing to start out as assistant teachers for the time being,” Nezu appreciated. “Before the work officially begins, let me introduce you your supervisors. You can come in now!” The door opened behind the spider couple to reveal two male heroes. One was a bulked up man with white short spiked hair in a red skintight suit that revealed a portion of his deltoids.

The other was a shorter skinny man with long shaggy black hair in a black body suit and a grey scarf and tired eyes. Ghost Spider stood up from her chair and bowed respectfully while Spider-Man arched an eye-lens at the skinnier teacher.

‘He’s familiar,’ Spider-Man thought.

“Hello, Ghost Spider right,” greeted the man in red? “I am Vlad King, I’ll be having you assist me in teaching homeroom class 1-B. I look forward to working with you.”

“Thank you,” Ghost Spider said, “I can’t wait to get started.”

“Spider-Man,” the skinny guy addressed. “You’re working for me.”

‘For,’ Spider-Man thought?

“I’m Shouta Aizawa,” he introduced himself, “you’re gonna help me teach homeroom class 1-A, your daughters classroom.” Spider-Man made a fist pump in victory.

“Lucky,” Ghost Spider giggled.

“Don’t get too excited,” Aizawa interrupted. “As soon as we reach the class room we’ll be skipping the orientation ceremony and going outside for a quirk assessment test.”

“Just like that,” Spider-Man asked?

“Yes,” Aizawa answered. “We’ll be conducting a series of eight exercises so that I can learn more about their abilities and figure out what I’m really working with. At the end of the test the students will be on a list from highest score to lowest. And the student with the lowest points will receive immediate expulsion.”

“What,” asked Spider-Man and Ghost Spider simultaneously?

“You’re kidding right,” Spider-Man asked?

“I’m afraid not,” Nezu answered. The American heroes turned around to see the computer monitor the principal rotated for them to see. “Last year he saw no potential in any of his students and expelled all twenty.”

‘And then,' Spider-Man recalled in the now as he tightened his grip on his bicep, ‘he had the nerve to give me my first task be carrying him to class.

For the second test, they went inside an indoor gymnasium for a grip strength test. Each student was given a device that has him or her grip on a lever and a meter displays how tight the grip is. Izuku nervously gripped his machine and he almost screamed when it read fifty-six kilograms.

“Wow,” said the boy with short black hair. “You hit five hundred and forty kilograms?” He amazed at the combined strength Mezo had in three arms. “You’re such a beast!”

“Yeah,” said the shortest kid in class with purple balls for hair, “like a muscly octopus.”

‘And on that note,’ Spider-Man thought, ‘he’d make a lousy doctor.’ Then everyone heard a crash and little pieces falling to the floor and turned to May with a broken grip device.

“Uh sorry,” May apologized. “Could I get another one and start over?”

“No need,” Aizawa answered, “the score took.” He displayed her score for all to read five thousand seven hundred eighty three point three kilograms.

“No way,” said the blonde boy.

“Her score is…” paused a boy with a crows head. Bakugo read the score and became bitterly jealous with his eyes going stern and blank as he gripped his machine while smoke emitted from inside his palm. “It’s over five thousand,” he shouted as he instinctively blew up his device. The whole class looked at him with bored and annoyed eyes.

‘Well that was stupid,’ almost everyone thought. May on the other hand almost busted a gut laughing.

“Oh please tell me that wasn’t intentional,” she cried.

‘It may not be my spidey-sense,’ Spider-Man shivered, ‘but I have a terrible chill up my spine.’

The next test was the standing long jump. Yuga used his beam again like in the fifty-meter dash to gain a great distance as Bakugo also repeated himself with his exploding quirk. May simply leaped forward and landed nineteen point eight meters. Sadly, Izuku did not even make it past the robot meter.

‘Focus,’ Izuku though sitting up on the sand.

The fourth test was repeated side steps. May did not do as well as the tiny boy as he bounced off between two piles of purple bouncy balls stuck together. And finally the ball throw came as the fifth test. When Ochaco took her turn she easily took first place with her quirk and sent the ball into space. Aizawa shared the score to show and infinity symbol.

“Infinity,” everyone asked?

“That’s insane,” the blonde boy practically complained. “How’s that possible?”

‘This is bad,’ Izuku began to panic. ‘I’ve got to come up with some kind of a game plan. Everyone’s had at least one crazy good score already.’ He took his post in the circle and looked at the ball while considering his options. ‘All that’s left if this, the distance run and the seated toe touch, it’s now or never.’

“If Midoriya doesn’t shape up soon he’s the one going home,” Tenya spectated.

“Huh,” Bakugo responded? “Of coarse he is; he’s a quirkless loser!”

“Quirkless,” May asked?

“He has a quirk,” Tenya corrected. “Did you not hear about what he did in the entrance exam?”

“Huh,” Bakugo questioned?

“Yeah,” May added in, “in a single bound he leaped as tall as a building and took out a zero pointer with one punch man!”

‘How did he pull that wool over their eyes,’ Bakugo wondered?

‘Here it comes,’ Aizawa waited.

‘Now this he can do,’ Spider-Man thought, ‘but…’

Izuku, tightened his grip on the ball, pulled back his arm to throw it and everyone could see the veins in his arm light up, showing that he was channeling his power. But when he threw it, nothing special happened at all.

“Forty-six meters,” the robot announced. Izuku was shocked and devastated.

“What gives,” Izuku asked? “I was trying to use it just now.”

“I erased your quirk,” Aizawa declared as his scarf began to hover around him. Everyone looked to him and leaned back in shock as his hair was also being pulled up and his eyes glowed red. “The judges for this exam were not rational enough. Someone like you should never be allowed to enroll at this school.”

“Wait, you did what to my…” Izuku began but then noticed the unique protective eye wear on Aizawa’s neck. “Those goggles, I know you! You can look at someone and cancel out their powers. The erasure hero; Eraser Head.” All the students gathered around to discuss what they discovered of their teacher.

“Eraser,” asked the brunet boy, “whose that?”

“Oh I’ve heard of him,” stated the frog like girl Tenya raced. “I think he works on the down low.”

“A hero in the shadows huh,” May asked? Watching from behind the corner of the building was none other than the third newest teacher, the muscled up All Might.

‘Aizawa’s one of those guys who doesn’t like the media because he thinks they interfere with our work,’ All Might thought. ‘And he judges celebrity heroes like me because I look good in the spotlight.’

“You’re not ready,” Aizawa continued talking down to Izuku, “you don’t have control over your power. Were you planning to break your bones again? Counting on someone else to save your useless body?”

“No,” Izuku answered, “that’s not what I was trying to do!” The scarf wrapped around Izuku and pulled him toward the menacing Eraser Head.

“No matter what your intentions are,” Eraser Head continued, “you would be nothing more than a liability in battle. You have the same reckless passion as another overzealous hero I know, one who saved a thousand people by himself and became a legend. But even with that drive, you’re worthless if you can only throw a single punch before breaking down. Sorry Midoriya, with your power there’s no way you can become a hero.” Izuku was intimidated and scared by the speech at first, but he looked back into Aizawa’s glowing red eyes with focus and minor anger.

Aizawa closed his eyes and his hair and scarf and hair dropped leaving Izuku to slouch.

“I’ve returned your impractical quirk,” Aizawa said. “Take your final throw; hurry and get it over with.” Izuku picked the ball back up and stood in the circle facing the throwing zone. Everyone waited for him to make his pitch, but he simply stood there with his head down.

“I wonder if our teacher told him some advice,” Tenya said.

“Probably told him to start packing,” Bakugo guessed.

“This Eraser Head seems the type who’d break a spirit or two,” studied May.

“I only got one shot at nailing this,” Izuku whispered to himself, “so what am I gonna do?”

Spider-Man squinted his lenses starring at Izuku then to Aizawa giving himself eye drops.

‘Is he gonna use his quirk and have to forfeit the rest of the events like a fool,’ Aizawa thought, ‘or admit defeat and settle into last place? Either way, he doesn’t belong here.’

‘That’s it,’ Spider-Man ran out of patience, ‘time to be a teacher.’

“Hold up,” Spider-Man called. “Let me talk to you for a sec!” Izuku looked to the assistant teacher jogging towards him. “Izuku right?” The boy nodded as Spider-Man crouched to his level.

“Not what you had in mind for your first day right,” Spider-Man asked? Izuku smiled and nodded nervously. “Yeah me neither, this Aizawa’s kind of a jerk huh?” He nodded again with a bigger smile. “I can’t help but guess that you just got these powers right?”

Izuku dropped his smile and widened his eyes. How did this man know how young he was in terms of having powers? “It just seems obvious, your injuries in the entrance exam and you’ve been sweating before even starting these tests. We both know you can only use your quirk once, but you can’t think about that. Don’t focus on using your quirk but how to use it. Think outside the box, can you do that?”

“Uh yeah,” Izuku smiled nervously. “I think I might have something in mind.”

“Alright,” Spider-Man patted his back. “You got this man, go for it!” Spider-Man rose back up and ran back to Aizawa and folded his arms again.

“What’d you tell him,” Aizawa asked?

“What a teacher’s supposed to tell their students,” Spider-Man answered.

‘They’re both right,’ Izuku thought, ‘I still can’t control my power but I can’t just give up either. Do I let the egg explode? It might be my only shot at staying at UA. I have to try something, no matter what the consequences!’

‘A waist of a quirk,’ Aizawa thought.

‘You got this kid,’ Spider-Man thought. Izuku winded up his arm and began throwing the ball. Instantly, the three pros watching noticed what he was doing.

‘If I can’t control my quirk,’ Izuku thought, ‘there’s no way I’ll ever become a hero!’

“Hey, hey is he for real,” All Might asked watching behind the wall?

‘I have to work way harder than everyone else here if I wanna succeed,’ Izuku thought. ‘Even if I have a lot to learn, I’ll focus on what I can do right now!’ That was when his index finger, the last finger to touch the ball, began to glow red from the veins. ‘Smash!’ And the ball was shot, skyrocketing into the air at unspeakable speed leaving the other students in shock, especially Bakugo.

‘It hurts,’ Izuku thought feeling the pain in his pointing finger, ‘but not as bad as it did before.’ 

‘Ata boy,’ Spider-Man thought with an unseen grin under his mask. The ball landed and Aizawa’s smartphone read seven hundred five and three meters. Even he smiled at the results, but only faintly.

“Mr. Aizawa,” Izuku called him. The boy looked to the official teacher and tightened his injured fist to him and cringed a smile. “You see? I’m still standing!”

“This kid,” Aizawa smiled excitedly.

‘You tell him Izuku,’ Spider-Man thought still grinning.

‘I was worried about you young man,’ All Might thought. ‘But you’re doing a great job. You knew you had to use your quirk but not at full power or else you’d be KO’d. So you propelled the ball at the last possible point of contact, by sending the power of your quirk shooting through your fingertip. Minimizing the injury to your body while maximizing your throw!

‘What the heck-young Midoriya? How did you go and get so cool?’


	3. Rage You Damn Nerd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3!

Chapter 3  
Rage You Damn Nerd

The students were still in shock and awe after witnessing Izuku’s incredible ball throw.

“He threw it over seven hundred meters,” the blonde student exclaimed.

“Nice,” Ochaco cheered, “he’s finally showing us his true power!”

“No kidding,” Said May, “it’s about time he manned up.”

“But his finger appears to be broken now,” Tenya observed. “Just like in the exam. His quirk is very odd.”

“It wasn’t a very pretty throw,” Yuga said. Meanwhile Bakugo was angrily flabbergasted staring at Izuku.

‘What the hell was that,’ Bakugo asked? ‘If he had a quirk he would’ve gotten it when we were kids! This is impossible! He’s up to something.’ He then readied himself sparking explosions in his hand. ‘I’m getting to the bottom of this.’

“Hey,” Bakugo shouted charging at Izuku. “Deku you bastard, tell me how you did that or you’re dead!” Izuku screamed at the rampaging dynamite and was too scared to move. But Bakugo was unable to reach his target as enormous webs originating from Spider-Man snared his arms and legs.

“Whoa there Ferdinand,” Spider-Man called in a western accent. “Nobody’s waving their red cape in your face.” But Bakugo still struggled against his webbing. “Hey Aizawa, you’re doing your part two right?”

“Of coarse,” Aizawa said with red eyes and his hair standing up. “Stand down Bakugo! It’d be wise to avoid making me use my quirk so much. It gives me serious dry eye.”

“Too bad,” commented all the students, “that power is amazing!” Accepting defeat, Bakugo loosened up allowing Spider-Man to drop his webs.

As Izuku scarily walked around Bakugo, Spider-Man walked toward him.

“You’re wasting my time now,” Aizawa said powering down. “Whoever’s next can step up.”

“I don’t know what that was about,” Spider-Man said pulling the webs off the boys limbs, “but if you’re going to be the always angry type of hero, use those outbursts when it matters. Now let’s get back in line.” Bakugo growled ignoring his secondary teacher as he looked to Izuku.

“Ouch,” Ochaco commented to Izuku, “is your finger okay?”

“Sure, fine,” Izuku answered.

‘Until the exam he was nothing,’ Bakugo thought. “A little bug I could crush if I wanted to. Just an annoying bug that I could smash into the ground!’

All that was left of the trials were the sit-ups, seated toe-touch and long-distance run. May breezed through each one, she especially shined in the sit-ups where she didn’t use her partner to hold her down. She simply took her shoes and socks off and had her bare feet stick to the floor. Izuku however had to fight through the pain in his finger. Once the tests were over and done, the students gathered in front of Aizawa and Spider-Man for their final results.

“Alright,” Aizawa said, “time to give you your results. I’ve ranked you all from best to worst; you should probably have a good idea of your standing already. I’ll just pull up the whole list; it’s not worth going over each individual score. ” He projected from his device a holographic list of the students and where they placed.

May found her name on the list easily, at the top in the number one slot.

‘Booya,’ Thought May. ‘Now how did he do…?’She searched the rest of the list to find the name she was looking for, only to be saddened by the rank it had. ‘Izuku…’

‘I’m in last place,’ Izuku thought with despair. ‘I failed.’

“And I was lying,” Aizawa said making the list disappear. “No one’s going home.”

“Howzat,” Spider-Man asked? The students looked to him with shocked eyes.

“That was just a rational deception to make sure you gave it your all during the test,” Aizawa smiled.

“What,” screamed Izuku Ochaco and Tenya?

“I’m surprised the rest of you didn’t figure that out,” said the ponytailed girl that raced May in the fifty-meter dash. “I’m sorry I guessed I probably should’ve said something.”

‘Yeah,” though some students, ‘you should have.’

‘Not only is she obnoxiously pretentious,’ Thought May, ‘but she’s dead wrong. Dad would’ve made a bazillion jokes about Mr. Aizawas so-called ‘rational deception.’ He had to have changed his mind.’

“That’s it,” Aizawa called out bored, “we’re done for the day.” He began walking as Spider-Man gazed at him in confusion. “Spider-Man, make sure they get dressed and escort them back to the classroom and pass out their syllabus sheets. Everyone read it over before tomorrow morning.”

“Uh… yes sir,” Spider-Man nodded. “Alright kids follow me to the locker rooms!”

“Yes sir,” all the students said and followed him. Izuku sighed in relief before he started walking.

“Midoriya,” Aizawa addressed and handed him a piece of paper. “Take this and go have the old lady fix you up. Things are going to be tougher tomorrow when your actual training begins. Make sure you're prepared.” Izuku took the slip and watched his teacher walk off.

‘I managed to make it through the first day,’ Izuku thought. ‘But there was so much I completely failed at. I’m starting out at the bottom. I’ve still got a lot to learn, if I’m going to achieve my dream.’

‘I guess I shouldn’t be too surprised that he changed his mind,’ Spider-Man thought. ‘Izuku did what Aizawa thought was impossible to him. He used all his power and managed to stay in the game. Izuku Midoriya, I guarantee you’re going to be one of the greats.’

The day passed by and it was time for the students to go home. May walked down to the gate pondering on the days’ experiences.

‘Today was a success,’ Thought May, ‘no doubt about it. But with Aizawas’ give up on others method, I’m gonna have to step up more than I ever have.’ She then noticed someone ahead of her slouching and waving his arms down. His green messy hair made him easily recognizable. ‘And maybe help others do the same along the way.’

She accelerated her pace to catch up to Izuku and halfway through she met up with Tenya. They exchanged glances and nods as Tenya grabbed hold of Izuku’s arm to gain his attention.

“Hey there Iida,” Izuku jumped. “Hi Parker!”

“Are you always this jumpy when you’re nervous,” May asked?

“More importantly how’s the broken finger doing,” Tenya asked?

“Oh,” Izuku understood, “it’s doing good thanks to Recovery Girl.”

“I’m not surprised,” Said May as Tenya studied the injury. “When she healed you after the entrance exam, I was amazed at how quick your bones pieced back together. I’ve seen my share of heroes with self-healing abilities but I’ve never seen a recovery like that. Pardon the expression.” She blushed a smidge as she proceeded walking with the boys alongside her.

“Still,” May continued, “even thought I came out of those tests without breaking a sweat, that was a tough class.”

“Indeed,” Tenya chimed in. “I was a bit concerned by Mr. Aizawas approach to class. But I trust the schools’ judgment; UA is the top program. Even so lying is downright immoral.”

“Conflicting isn’t it,” May smiled arching an eyebrow?

‘I thought he was scary but that’s not it,’ Izuku examined, ‘he’s just really serious about school.’

“Hey,” called out a girl from behind afar. They turned to see it was Ochaco running towards them. “Wait up you guys! Are you going to the station? I’ll join you guys!”

‘It’s her again,’ Izuku thought.

“Oh you’re the infinity girl,” Tenya said as she caught up to them.

“I’m Ochaco Uraraka,” she introduced herself catching her breath. “Let’s see; you’re May Parker, you’re Tenya Iida and your name is Deku right, Midoriya?”

“Deku,” Izuku asked?

“Deku,” asked May?

“Uh yeah,” Ochaco continued. “Isn’t that what Bakugo called you? During the fitness test he said…”

“Deku you bastard,” Bakugo shouted earlier.

“Right,” Ochaco asked?

“Oh yeah,” May recalled. “He did call you that didn’t he?”

“Uh well,” Izuku explaining still nervous. “My name is actually Izuku. Deku is what Kachan calls me to make fun of me.”

“That’s un-sportsman like,” Tenya said.

“Oh yeah,” May recalled. “When I first learned your language I think I read that ‘deku’ is defined as useless or worthless I think.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize that, I’m sorry,” Ochaco apologized. “But you know what? I like ‘Deku,’ it could make a great hero name. Plus I think it sounds kind of cute.”

“Deku it is,” Izuku agreed with his face blushing tomato red.

“Just like that,” Tenya asked? “Weren’t you saying that it was an insult?”

“Paradigm shift,” Izuku said turning around and covering his face, “my whole world is upside down!”

“Wait what,” Ochaco asked? May could not help but cover her mouth and giggle at the two.

‘I can see what’s happening,’ May sang in her head.

The four later proceeded to walk, talk and sometimes laugh on their way to the train station. From atop the school, the four students were being observed by two of the schools newest employees from the states.

“Well what do you know,” Ghost Spider said. “Her first day of school and she already has a posy.”

“Looks like,” Spider-Man acknowledged. “I’m glad we’ve got some extra eyes to help watch her back.”

“Even if two sets of those eyes are from boys,” Ghost Spider asked?

“Trying not to think about that woman,” Spider-Man growled.

“Well come on,” Ghost Spider laughed, “let’s think about what to do for dinner instead.” They both jumped off the back of the building but not before taking one last hidden smile look at the new group of future heroes.

The next day, the students followed the schools natural hero coarse curriculum. They begin with normal classes like English in the mornings. Lunch is held in the main cafeteria where one can eat tasty foods on the cheap. And in the afternoon it’s the lessons the students in the hero coarse signed up for.

“Alright everyone,” Spider-Man addressed class 1-A. “Your first class in Hero Basic Training is about to start. No, I, Spider-Man, am not in charge; I’m just an assistant teacher again. Your head instructor should be…”

“I am here,” shouted a booming voice that was familiar to everyone in the class. The students lighted up with excitement at the sound as the door opened to their favorite hero. “Coming through the door like a hero!”

“I can’t believe it’s really All Might,” Exclaimed a blonde boy.

“So he is a teacher,” said a spikey red haired boy. “This year’s gonna be totally awesome!”

“Hey look,” examined a girl with long green hair next to him, “is he wearing his silver age costume?”

“I’m getting goose bumps,” said the boy with the big tail, “it’s so retro.”

‘Take it easy Spidey,’ Spider-Man thought. ‘Don’t pout or slouch over how they didn’t react like this to having you in their class. You're foreign to them so they’re not familiar to your work back home.’ All Might took giant marching steps towards the space next to Spider-Man. ‘Just let this dork take in the glory and you’ll show them how cool you are later besides you have your biggest fan ever; your loving daughter May.’

“Welcome to the most important class at UA High,” All Might welcomed all at the podium. “Think of it as Hero-ing 101! Here you will learn the basics of being a pro and what it means to fight in the name of good. Let’s get into it! Today’s lesson will pull no punches!” He held up a white card with red letters that everyone read as ‘BATTLE,’ meaning one highlight for the day.

“Fight training,” Bakugo exclaimed.

“Real combat,” Izuku asked nervously?

“But one of the keys of being a hero is… looking good,” All Might said pointing to the wall where a total of twenty number labeled cases mechanically emerged. “These were designed for you based on your quirk registration forms and the requests you sent in before school started.” All the students cheered in excitement at the thought of dressing like their own unique superhero.

“Costumes,” Izuku uttered quietly with a smile.

“Follow Spider-Man to the locker room and get yourselves suited up,” All Might cheerfully commanded. “And then meet me at training ground Beta!”

“Yes sir,” all the students acknowledged at once.

At the designated training ground, Toshinoris costume barely fit him in his normal, shriveled up form as he leaned on a light post. Spider-Man wall crawled over the gated wall and jumped next to the main teacher.

“The students are coming in,” Spider-Man told him. “Time to bulk up.”

“Right thanks,” Toshinori appreciated. And smoke emitted from his body as he expanded in to a muscle bound live figure.

“I appreciate your help in keeping my normal form a secret. Until introducing myself to the schools faculty I’ve never allowed or trusted so many with what I really look like.”

“No worries,” Spider-Man shook his head. “In my experience, no superhero is a stranger to secret identities.”

“Speaking of which,” All Might brought up, “I hear your daughter used the clothing allowance like all the others. Couldn’t you afford more efficient and advanced equipment?”

“It was her idea to not get any help from us,” Spider-Man said, “at least not too much help. Besides it’s too good of a system not to take advantage of. Her costume and equipment will still be state-of-the-art even if it’s not highly advanced like my designs, while I only have to pay a service fee. And what father wouldn’t want to save a fortune on an outfit his daughter desperately wants.”

“Fair enough my new friend,” All Might laughed hysterically. That was when footsteps were heard within the entrance tunnel. “And speaking of which, here they come. Look sharp.”

“Right,” Spider-Man acknowledged folding his arms as All Might put his fists on his hips as the students came into the light.

“They say clothes make the pros young ladies and gentlemen and behold you are the proof,” All Might told them. “Take this to heart, from now on you are all… heroes in training! This is getting me all amped up, you look so cool!” Spider-Man nodded in agreement but he mainly focused on his favorite student and daughter in her costume. Her mask and upper body matched his own with red covered by black webs, the black spider insignia on her chest had its legs stretch out to the black on her arms and legs and the larger black spider on her back.

Her hands had her two middle fingers black while her pinky; index and thumbs were red with web décor. She was adjusting on her wrist a small matching silver gauntlet with a thin extension reaching the bottom of her palm. When she was ready she laid her hands on her hips in confidence.

‘Thank God she can’t see me cry under this mask,’ Spider-Man thought.

“Now,” All Might began again, “shall we get started, ya bunch of newbies?”

“Hold up,” Spider-Man interrupted. “I count nineteen. It looks like we’re missing… Izuku I think.” A running pace was heard in the tunnel as the last student entered the fray. “And speak of the devil.”

Izuku Midoriya halted when he came into the light and his costume, was the least impressive. It was a green full-body jumpsuit with a red belt, black elbow and kneepads, and white gloves, along with his signature red boots. He also wore a mask with long ear-like protrusions that resemble All Might's haircut and a respirator with a makeshift smile on it that also reflects said hero.

“Hey Deku,” Ochaco greeted him with a smile as she dawned a helmet.

“Uraraka,” Izuku squealed as she approached. His nervousness only enhanced as she closed in on him in her costume while he covered his mouth.

Her hero costume consists of a black full-body suit with a pale pink design down the middle of her torso, two black circles on her chest and a black rectangle below her waist, running between her legs. There are two more pink patches over her shoulders, both cut off by darker pink armbands that match the thick choker around her neck. She has circular wrist guards, a dark pink handle on the back of each one, wide knee-high boots with magenta soles. And a two-piece belt around her waist a circle embedded into the center where the pieces join up, a helmet with a tinted visor sometimes worn on her head, all of which are the same pale pink color.

“Love your costume,” Ochaco complemented, “Not too flashy you know? I should’ve been more specific about what I wanted. This body suit is skin tight, not really my style.”

Meanwhile, the shortest boy in class with purple round hair took a more calm examination at Uraraka in her new costume.

“I love this school,” he said giving a thumb up to the fourth wall confusing Izuku.

‘His costume,’ Spider-Man examined the late student. ‘It’s home made, I should know. Of coarse my first costume was probably half as flashy as his. Still he clearly comes from humble beginnings. Izuku Midoriya, so far you and May have my high hopes.’

All Might on the other hand, noticed the long ear-like protrusions and the makeshift smile that resembled him.

“You’re so obvious,” All Might grumbled behind his hand covering his mouth. Once done with that observation he began speaking to all of the students. “Now that you’re ready, it’s time for combat training!”

“Sir,” said the voice of Tenya. May and Izuku looked to see it coming from a helmet covering his entire face, its sharp bevor full of holes to allow him to speak and breathe easily. And its upper piece rounded over his head with two larger holes on either side, two curved horns just behind and a single spike sticking out of the back of his head.

‘Oh so that’s Iida under there,’ Izuku realized. ‘He looks so cool.’ The rest of Tanya’s costume consists of a black one-piece suit with a high collar, over which he wears various pieces of armor, all a pale silver in color, including a chest plate, a metal collar around his neck and another around his upper arm, and metal vambraces that extend past his elbows, pointed at the ends.

‘I have to admit,’ thought May, ‘Tenya has good taste.’

“This is the fake city from our entrance exam,” Tenya stated, “does that mean we’ll be conducting urban battles again?”

“Not quite,” All Might answered and held up two fingers. “I’m going to move you two steps ahead. Most of the villain fights you see on the news take place outside. However, statistically speaking run-ins with the most dastardly of evildoers take place indoors. Think about it; backroom deals, home invasions, secret underground lairs.

“Truly intelligent criminals stay hidden in the shadows.”

‘And they largely pride themselves on it,’ Spider-Man thought.

“For this training exercise,” All Might continued, “you’ll be splitting up into teams of good guys and bad guys and fight two on two indoor battles.”

“Isn’t this a little advance,” asked the girl with long green hair and frog like stature?

“The best training is what you get on the battle field,” All Might answered. “But remember you can’t just punch a robot this time. You’re dealing with actual people now.”

“Sir will you be the one deciding who wins,” asked the ponytailed girl?

“How much can we hurt the other team,” asked Bakugo?

“Do we need to worry about the losers getting expelled like earlier,” Ochaco asked?

“Will you be splitting us up base on chance or comparative skill,” Tenya asked?

“Isn’t this cape crèche,” asked Yuga? He too wore a suit of armor like Tenya but with a bluish-black body suit. And the armor was colored of metallic lavender and gold; a chest plate, two spherical shoulder pads, elbow-length vambraces, and knee-length boots. His chest plate has a high V-neck collar with a golden Greek fret-like trim, as with the lower diaphanous piece under the belt and the edges of the vambraces. The cape he was asking for an opinion on was a glittery indigo and had a belt with a golden ring-shaped buckle with a blue crystal like in the quirk assessment test yesterday.

“I wasn’t finished talking,” All Might growled. “Listen up!” He unfolded a small book-like pamphlet to proceed.

‘A script,” Izuku asked?

‘You never memorized the instructions,’ Spider-Man asked? ‘How did I get stuck as the assistant teacher again?’

“The situation is this,” All Might read and explained. “The villains have hidden a nuclear missile somewhere in their hideout. The heroes must try to foil their plans. To do that the good guys either have to catch the evildoers or recover the weapon. Likewise the bad guys succeed if they protect their payload or capture the heroes.”

‘Sounds like a classic action movie set up,’ Izuku thought. Spider-Man pulled out a yellow box labeled ‘Lots.’

“Time is limited and we’ll choose teams by drawing lots,” All might continued explaining.

“Isn’t there a better way,” Tenya asked?

“Think about it,” Izuku answered for his teachers. “Pros often have to team up with heroes from other agencies on the spot. So maybe that’s the reason we’re seeing that here.”

“Yes I see,” Tenya understood, “life is a random series of events. Excuse my rudeness!”

“No sweat,” All Might accepted. “Let’s draw!”

And so the students drew their lots and were assigned in teams’ labeled by the alphabet. Team A was Izuku Midoriya and Ochaco Uraraka; Team B had Mezo Shoji and a guy with white hair and a bored yet focused stare. Mezo’s costume had his face covered like normal but with a blue full body suit that, like normal wear, did not cover his arms. His partners’ suit was a plain off-white shirt with matching pants and boots, with two gold-colored straps going over his shoulders. He has what appears to be a material resembling ice covering his whole left side hiding the half of his hair that’s crimson red and a scar of his other eye.

Team D consisted of Tenya Iida And Katsuki Bakugo. Katsuki’s hero costume is composed of a tight, black, sleeveless tank top, with an orange “X” across the middle, forming a V-neck. There are two dots along the left line of his collar, indicating the support company that designed his costume. His costume also has a metallic neck brace worn with rectangular ends that have three holes on each side. His sleeves reach from within his large grenade-like gauntlets to his biceps.

His belt, which also carries grenades, holds up his baggy pants with knee guards, below which he sports black, knee-high combat boots with orange soles and eyelets. His mask is jagged and black, and as it goes around his eyes, a large, orange-rimmed flare shape protrudes from each side.

Brought together in Team E were Yuga Aoyama and the girl with pink hair and horns. She wore a plain white mask over her eyes, and a purple and turquoise skintight bodysuit with a camouflage pattern, ending just above her breasts. Over this, she wears a cropped, sleeveless tan-colored waistcoat with white fur along its collar, which she leaves unbuttoned. She wears custom made plum violet and beige acid-proof boots with holes in the soles, allowing her to secrete acid from her feet to use to slide around.

Team I had May Parker and the boy with the tail. He walked up to May in a plain karate gi, tied with a black belt, its collar partially lined with fur.

“Guess we’ll be working together on this,” he greeted her. “I’m Mashirao Ojiro.” He held out his hand to her.

“May Parker,” she accepted his hand shake, “let’s take them down Mashirao.”

“Wow what are the chances,” Ochaco smiled to Izuku, “We’re a team!”

‘Oh my gosh,’ Izuku thought in a panic, ‘I’ve have to make a good impression on her.’

“Now to decide who will be playing the heroes and ho will be playing the villains,” All Might announced. He and Spider-Man placed in front of them two ballot boxes. One white, labeled ‘HERO’ and the other one black, labeled ‘VILLAIN.’ “I will be drawing for the hero teams and Spider-Man will be drawing for the villains!”

‘Seriously,’ Spider-Man thought?

“Here we go,” All Might shouted as they placed a hand in their own ballot boxes. “I declare that the first teams to fight will be… these guys!” All Might pulled out a white ball labeled ‘A’ while Spider-Man pulled out a black ball labeled ‘D.’ “Team A will be the heroes, Team D will be the villains. I will escort the teams to their battlefield, everyone else follow Spider-Man to the monitoring room to watch.”

“You heard him,” Spider-Man called out, “let’s go.”

“Yes sir,” all but the four assigned students acknowledged. As they followed him Izuku, Ochaco, Tenya and Katsuki stayed put with All Might for the moment. May realized something and halted from walking with her classmates, turned around and noticed Izuku and the one called Katsuki Bakugo staring fiercely at each other.

She then recalled the outburst from Katsuki yesterday at the quirk assessment test, he charged at Izuku shouting ‘Deku you bastard!’ And after school Izuku explained to her, Tenya and Ochaco that ‘Deku is what Kachan calls me to make fun of me.’

‘Random series of events my web-shooters,’ Thought May proceeding to walk catching up with the class.

Spider-Man had done as instructed and escorted the remaining sixteen students to the monitoring room. It was smaller than the one he and the other teachers and faculty members used to watch the entrance exam. There were no podiums or even multiple screens, only the floor to stand surrounded by guardrails, one single giant monitor and a podium in the middle up front. Once they were all in the room, Spider-Man accessed the panel on the podium to turn on the monitor to display five screens of the building the two teams were taken two.

“This is where the first battle of the combat training will begin,” Spider-Man explained to everyone. “You’ll all be given different buildings for your own matches. The test will start once All Might shows up after dropping off the first teams. Go ahead and mingle until then.”

“Yes sir,” the students acknowledged.

‘Being an assistant teacher is going to suck for a long time,’ Spider-Man thought. ‘But I’m still here for these kids whether or not they need me or even look up to me.’

“I AM HERE,” All Might shouted once the doors slid open. Everyone instantly gave him his or her attention. “And ready to get this party started!” He walked up to the podium and picked up a mobile microphone to speak into it. “Alright, let’s begin the indoor combat training! Team A and Team D, your time starts now!”

“Pay attention kids,” All Might told the rest of the class, “think about what you would do. And Spider-Man…” All Might spoke to him more quietly for a more private conversation. “I saw how you helped out Young Midoriya in Aizawas’ trials yesterday. I hope I can rely on you to do the same with everyone else. I need all the help I can get with this teaching job.”

“You can count on me,” Spider-Man nodded. And every one watched. Izuku and Ochaco snuck into the first floor through a window they opened.

‘Izuku’s quirk still hurts him bad,’ Thought May observing them sneaking around. ‘Ochaco’s probably going to have to do most of the work. I only hope she’s good in combat.’

‘Stay calm Izuku,’ Spider-Man thought, ‘be patient. Bide your time and find the right time to use your power as best you can.’ 

That was when the action started, as Izuku and Ochaco were carefully walking down the hall Bakugo pounced from another and with his right arm he struck. But Izuku reacted just in time to turn around and push Ochaco down and out of the way as an explosion erupted from Bakugo’s hand.

“Uraraka,” Izuku called getting of her and kneeling on the ground, ‘you okay?”

“I’m fine thanks,” Ochaco answered wincing in minor pain. Bu then noticed her partner now only had half of a mask covering his face. “Deku!”

“It’s just my mask,” Izuku reassured her. Spider-Man squinted at his four words. 

“What’s the matter Deku,” Bakugo asked waving away the smoke? He stood tall and stared down at them with such anger. “Afraid to stand up and fight me?”

“I knew you’d come at me first,” Izuku scowled standing up, “and figured you’d try to catch me by surprise.”

“He almost got the jump on him,” said the little boy with odd hair.

“Sneak attack Bakugo,” asked the guy with red spikey hair? “What kind of man pulls cheap crap like that?”

“It’s a viable strategy,” All Might explained. “He’s playing the part, acting like a true villain would.” 

“It didn’t work,” said the pink girl with excitement, “Midoriya dodged him!”

“Look there he goes,” said the spiked blonde boy next to May and Mashirao.

“I won’t hurt you so bad they’ll have to stop the fight,” Bakugo said charging at him, “just close!” He began to strike with his right arm again, but in mid swing of it, Izuku grabbed it surprising Bakugo and his partner.

“Wow,” Ochaco smiled. “Look at those moves!” And Izuku shifted Bakugo’s weight and began flipping him over his head.

‘Impossible,’ Bakugo thought as he was in the air. ‘How’d he know? He’s not that good!’ And Izuku finished his counter and slammed Bakugo on his back. Everyone in the observation room widened their eyes at the scene.

“Wow,” May said, “He didn't even used his quirk to do that.”

“Kachan,” Izuku said to his downed opponent while catching his breath while he sat up. “You always use a big right hook to start a fight. I know because I’ve watched you for years. I analyzed every amazing hero even you. I wanted to learn everything I could about them, it was all in the notebook you burned and threw away.”

Bakugo snarled at his words as Izuku straightened up.

“You can call me Deku,” Izuku continued, “but I’m not the same helpless, defenseless kid anymore. You hear me? I’ve changed! From now on Deku is the name of a hero!”

Ochaco slightly gasped at his words, she saw that he took her words from the day before to heart.

“But you know what, I like Deku,” she said yesterday. “I could make a great hero name. Plus I think it sounds kind of cute.”

Bakugo stood back up in the present day, forward to Izuku. 

“Deku,” he growled. “You’re shaking in your boots you’re so scared. But you want to fight me anyway. That’s why I hate you!”

‘I don’t think acting is what Katsuki’s going for,’ thought Spider-Man and May.


	4. Deku vs Kacchan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4. After this, we'll have much more of May and her Spider Parents changing the story.

Chapter 4  
Deku vs. Kacchan

“Bakugo,” Tenya called on his earpiece. “Come in, give me a status report. Where are you?”

“Just shut up and defend the weapon,” Katsuki yelled in his earpiece. “I’ve got more important things to worry about.”

“Are you forgetting what our mission is,” Tenya asked? But there was no answer or any response from his partner. “Hello? He hung up on me! This isn’t the time for radio silence! We’re supposed to be partners! Gah!”

Back in the observation room, the other sixteen students were clueless as to what they were saying.

“Hey who’s Bakugo talking to,” asked the red haired boy? “I’m not hearing anything, can we get any sound with this video?”

“He’s got a radio in his ear so he can talk to his partner,” All Might explained as he pointed to a radio in his own ear. “I gave it to him before the match started, along with a map of the building. Also this; a roll of capture tape, wrapping this around your opponent means you’ve apprehended them and they’re out the rest of the game.”

‘I wonder if they’ll let me use my webbing for that,’ thought May. ‘I’ll ask when me and Mashirao are up.’ Spider-Man saw his daughter in wander at her web-shooter gauntlets and could tell what she was thinking, but at the moment he had other students to focus on.

“So there’s a fifteen minute time limit and the good guys have no idea what floor the weapon is hidden on right,” asked the pink girl for confirmation?

“Correct,” All Might said.

“Then the heroes are clearly at a disadvantage here,” the pink girl continued. “A big one.”

“Real pros have to outwit villains on a daily basis,” All Might taught. “That’s life, even when the odds aren’t in our favor, we fight! All together…” then in unison everyone shouted, “Let’s hear a Plus Ultra!”

“Monsieur,” Yuga spoke up, “he’s on the move.” All Might and everyone else looked back to the screen. Katsuki had launched himself towards Izuku with his quirk as Izuku told Ochaco to run. Katsuki in mid-air performed a roundhouse kick aiming at Izuku’s head but he blocked it.

“Ballsy move,” Katsuki commented. “Think you can take me on your own?” But that was when he realized, ‘He’s using the capture tape!’ As Izuku attempted to wrap the string of tape around Katsuki’s ankle he referred to his mental notes and actual notes.

‘Hero Notebook No. 10, page 18,’ Izuku recalled. ‘Luckily I got to experience Erasure Head’s moves first hand, as well as see Spider-Mans’ in action. What’ll Kacchan do now? Knowing him he’ll be impatient and try another big punch!’ And Katsuki did as predicted; he pulled himself from his mid- wrapped leg and struck Izuku with a left hand explosion thrust.

But Izuku managed to leap to the side. ‘I was right!’

“Little guy’s really good,” commented a student with big lips and a fully yellow body suit with white gloves.

“He’s holding his own and he hasn’t even used his quirk yet,” commented another student in a visor helmet with a yellow jawline that bared a close resemblance to a tape dispenser.

‘Yeah but,’ thought May, ‘where was this during the entrance exam? I bet he could’ve gotten a couple villain points like this. Is all this fire because of how he knows Katsuki or is there something more.’

Bakugo was preparing another attack to launch himself at Izuku, but the green haired kid noticed so he turned around and ran.

“Get back here Deku,” Katsuki shouted. He was given no response as Izuku ran.

‘Good,’ Spider-Man thought. ‘He hasn’t built up too much confidence to keep up a hand to hand fight without using any powers.’ Katsuki tried to keep up but every isle he turned in his target was out of sight, frustrating him even further.

“D*** it,” Katsuki shouted, making Spider-Man wince from ear pain. “You were tricking me for years by acting weak! Now you’ve been laughing behind my back huh? So where’s that flashy power of yours now? Let’s see how it compares to mine! Quirk or no you’ll never beat me Deku!”

The students in the observation room still could not hear his words but they could tell he was shouting as he made little explosions in his hands.

“That guys has some real anger issues,” the blonde boy noticed. “It’s kind of scary.”

“It should be,” Spider-Man addressed. “Some of the best heroes have saved millions and taken down as many villains by letting their anger fuel them and their power.”

“That’s true,” All Might chimed in. “But Bakugo’s gone full villain, this anger seems to be fueled by his pride, and it’s blinding him right now. It’s not uncommon for a foe to be focused on only one target but there are two heroes against him in the building. Of coarse, there’s also another villain.”

“He’s right look,” said May pointing to another screen, “Ochaco’s found Tenya and the nuke.” It was true; Ochaco was hiding behind a pillar observing the weapon as well as Tenya in deep thought.

‘Found it,’ Ochaco thought. ‘Now I just have to tell Deku and try my best to stay out of sight ‘till he get’s up here.’

“Bakugo definitely has a villainous side,” Tenya said to himself. Ochaco was curious and waited to contact Izuku. “And that’s exactly what we need to succeed in this mission. Hmm… I need to temporarily devote myself to criminal intent. Yes, I wont fail this trial and risk bringing shame down on the Iida family name. 

“That means… I must embrace evil to become a hero! Behold,” Tenya began speaking with a rasp in his voice, “I am the personification of villainy.

‘He’s so serious,’ Ochaco thought while trying not to laugh but still managed to make a spitting noise.

“Uraraka is that you,” Tenya asked? She awkwardly came out from behind the pillar to face him. “I knew you would come here alone the instant that Bakugo ran off by himself and engaged with Midoriya! Your quirk allows you to float anything that you touch. But I prepared for that by hiding everything in this room so you have nothing to use against me do-gooder! My dastardly tricks have rendered you helpless! You’ve blundered hero!”

“He really is playing the part,” Ochaco said as Tenya began a maniacal laughter as Spider-Man began a hysterical one as he fell and rolled on the floor.

“It’s perfect,” Spider-Man laughed. The students and All Might could not help but stare at him laying on his back and kicking his feet in the air. “He’s every mad scientist rolled into a suit of armor!”

‘Dad,’ thought May slouching and bowing her head, ‘compose yourself. I’m sure whatever Tenya’s doing or saying isn’t that funny.’

“Look,” addressed Mashirao, “Bakugo’s found Izuku!” Spider-Man ceased laughing and took a look at the designated screen to see Katsuki standing straight across Izuku in the same hallway.

“I’m all loaded up,” Katsuki said raising his right arm.

“What does that mean,” Izuku and Spider-Man asked?

“Why aren’t you using your fancy quirk,” Katsuki asked? “Don’t tell me you’re underestimating me Deku. Get over here and show me what you’re really made of.”

‘He’s taunting you kid,’ Spider-Man thought, ‘don’t fall for it. Ochaco found the weapon so lose him again and meet up with her.’

“Kachan,” Izuku shook his whole body, “I’m not scared of you anymore.”

‘Come on,’ Spider-Man thought, ‘I know you’re smarter than that.’

“Since you’re such a stalker,” Katsuki began with a smile pointing his right gauntlet at Izuku, “by now you probably know how my quirk, Explosion, works. I secrete nitroglycerin like sweat from my hands and make it blow up. Imagine what I could do if I had a lot of it.” He pulled back part of the lever on his grenade gauntlet to flip out a safety pin. “That’s right, these gauntlets aren’t just for show; they’ve been storing up my sweat inside for one monster blast!”

“Well that’s kind of gross,” Spider-Man commented.

‘Can’t he see he’s about to go too far,’ All Might thought?

“Young Bakugo,” All Might called out on the microphone. “Don’t do it! You’ll kill him!”

“He’ll be fine as long as he dodges,” Katsuki smiled and excused his teacher as he pulled the safety pin. The hallway lit up from the erupting explosion emanating from the barrel of Katsuki’s gauntlet as it crumbled the floor tiles and walls in its path. And rather than dodge like Katsuki had said, Izuku crossed his arms over his face in an attempt to block the inferno than engulfed him. Katsuki’s attack shot all the way threw the building and the aftershock was even felt in the observation room making the students brace themselves.

“Whoa,” said the red haired boy, “this is nuts!”

“Come in,” All Might called in the microphone, “come in Midoriya!” The smoke cleared to show Izuku on the ground, his mask was all the way gone now and so was his right glove and sleeve. 

“Is that…” he winced as he sat up, “even aloud?”

‘A sense of humor even when in pain and fear,’ Spider-Man thought, ‘that’s what I like to see.’

“These are awesome,” Katsuki laughed walking towards him through the remaining smoke. “The more nitro-sweat that’s stored in these gauntlets the stronger the explosion is!” The left gauntlets gaps in its body glowed red, signaling its fill. “Go ahead, use your stupid quirk on me Deku. Even if you give me everything you got, you’ll never beat me.”

“Bakugo,” Tenya called on his earpiece, “answer me! What is going on down there? Did you cause that blast? Give me a status update now!”

‘Now’s my chance,’ Ochaco thought and began running. ‘If I can claim the weapon that means we win!’ But Tenya noticed her effort, and charged at her.

“Not so fast hero,” Tenya cried running. Ochaco then had her ten fingertips touch each other making them glow and she leaped into the air. Tenya was shocked while running to see her going over his head.

‘I just have to touch the weapon,’ Ochaco focused, ‘in one move this’ll all be over!’

“Since when can she make her self float,” Tenya asked and stopped running?

“Release,” Ochaco grinned pressing her fingertips together again. But as she descended on the weapon, six engine-like protrusions emerged from each of his Achilles tendons and dashed.

‘This special move is hard but it’s worth it,’ Ochaco thought as she was about to touch the missile.

“She’s got it,” cheered May watching her on screen. However Tenya managed to grab the weapon first and swiftly carry it away from her. She landed poorly as she uncontrollably summersaulted her back into the wall and her head on the floor while her helmet fell off. “Damn.”

“Admirable attempt,” Tenya complemented on the other side of the room. “But your quirk’s no threat if it can’t touch anything. I can easily keep this weapon out of your reach until time runs out.” Ochaco lifted herself on all fours as he made another maniacal laugh.

‘It’s not over,’ Ochaco thought. ‘I won’t let Deku down.’

‘Looks like Katsuki’s not the only one who’s getting overconfident,’ Spider-Man thought. ‘

“What’s the matter," Katsuki asked in the smoldering ruins of the floor below her, “you look scared. You dodged the attack so you can still fight can’t you? Come and get me!”

‘The gauntlets make it so he can use his powers at long range,’ Izuku thought. ‘I’m not safe even if I stay away from him. So what do I do?’

“Come in, what’s the situation,” Izuku asked into his earpiece?

“It’s not good,” Ochaco answered.

“Are you ignoring me again,” Katsuki asked? “I’ll get your attention!”

“Sir isn’t this getting out of hand,” the red haired kid asked All Might? “That Bakugo is acting real crazy, he’s gonna kill him.”

“Not so,” All Might replied.

All Might knew that Katsuki was not using his full killer instinct. Earlier in the fight the boy shouted to Izuku, ‘I won’t hurt you so bad they’ll have to stop the fight, just close,’ and more recently he said, ‘He’ll be fine as long as he dodges!’

‘Despite his fierce posturing,’ All Might thought, ‘he’s not actually trying to kill Midoriya. But still…’

“Bakugo,” All Might called on the PA system, “use that stored up power again and I’ll stop this fight. Your team will lose!”

“Huh,” Bakugo asked?

“To employ such a strong attack indoors is inviting the destruction of the stronghold you should be protecting,” All Might explained. “That’s a poor strategy, whether you’re a hero or a villain. The penalty would be a massive loss of points!” Katsuki did not argue and simply shook with greater anger.

‘I know that as a teacher I should stop this fight now,’ All Might thought. ‘But…’

“Give me the Mic,” Spider-Man said with his hand out. All Might was confused at this sudden order from the hero who was supposed to be his assistant teacher. “You said you needed my help teaching these kids, give me the Mic.” The number one hero nodded and complied.

“Thank you,” Spider-Man appreciated, “now no more interruptions.” All Might and the students were taken back from this dangerous act. “You want these kids to progress as much as I do, but in real combat teachers can’t be there to play God. Heroes have to turn the tables on their own.” Frustrated with his words of wisdom, All Might gripped both hands on his pedestal tightly and shook his whole body.

“And you,” Spider-Man looked to the kid with red hair, “have some more faith in your heroes.” The boy was confused and looked back to the monitors.

“The pillar by the window,” Izuku continued talking to Ochaco through their communicators, “go there now!”

“Fine then,” Katsuki screamed, completely missing what his target said. “We’ll fight hand to hand!” Katsuki launched himself at Izuku with his exploding hands. As Izuku braced himself the tiles under his foot crumbled.

‘It’s no good,’ Izuku thought. ‘I can’t dodge this. I’ll have to counter attack!’ But Katsuki noticed him tightening his fist as he folded his right arm. ‘Like this!’ But as Izuku threw the punch, Katsuki stretched out his left arm and triggered an explosion to launch himself in the air over Izuku. And while in mid-air, Katsuki shot another explosion onto Izuku’s back.

“What was that move,” the red haired kid asked?

“He doesn’t come off as a guy with a strategy,” said the boy with the red and white hair, “but he’s actually quite intelligent.” Despite his speaking voice being rather quiet, the other students heard and looked at him.

“What are you talking about,” asked the red haired boy?

“He changed his trajectory in mid air using a blast that doubled as a smoke screen,” the red and white haired boy continued to explain. “Very clever.”

“A fate attack like that requires an extreme amount of precision,” said the girl with the ponytail. “He had to calculate the physics and control of his quirk.”

‘She sounds pretentious even when praising someone,’ May thought twitching her eye.

“Bakugo is uber talented,” said the blonde boy with a black streak, “I hate it.”

“Here it comes nerd,” Katsuki shouted. “The famous right hook you were whining about!” And from he swung his right gauntlet onto the side of Izuku’s elbow. As the green kid screamed, angry boy grabbed hold of the same elbow. “Deku,” he fired a launching explosion with his free hand to spin, “don’t you ever forget what you are,” and he threw Izuku on the ground. “You’re a weakling!”

Izuku bounced off his back and looked to the ceiling in pain.

‘He’s not giving me any time to form a strategy,’ Izuku thought. ‘I can’t beat him without a quirk after all, he’s too good. I have no choice… I have to use it.”

“This is hard to watch,” cried the pink girl! “All he has to do is wrap tape around him, not kill him!”

“Bakugo is certainly acting like a villain,” said a boy with a bird’s head.

“I thought Midoriya was pretty good at the start of the fight,” said the blonde boy, “but he’s completely outmatched in terms of combat power. Not to mention Bakugo seems like a natural at all this stuff.”

‘I should end this,’ All Might thought and looked to Spider-Man and the microphone he took from him. ‘I can easily take back the Mic from him without too much of a struggle. I can save him! But…’

‘Teachers can’t play God,’ Spider-Man said earlier.

‘If this is to truly be a teaching and learning moment,’ All Might looked back to the screen, ‘I have to have some faith in my successor! So for his sake I’ll let it go on.’

Like an injured animal Izuku was seen walking around Katsuki on all fours.

“He’s running away,” observed the pink girl.

“Not very manly but he doesn’t have a choice,” said the red haired boy. “He’s out gunned.”

‘Have some faith in your heroes,’ he recalled Spider-Man saying.

“Unless,” the red haired boy continued, “he’s got some kind of plan. It’s possible…”

Izuku stopped scurrying and stood with a window still on one piece to his back as he faced Katsuki walking towards him.

“Why won’t you use your damn quirk against me,” Katsuki asked? “Still think you can stop me without it?”

“That’s not it,” Izuku said.

“You’ve been hiding your true power for years,” Katsuki said. “What’s the deal Deku? Did you think you were better than me this entire time?”

“That’s what you think,” Izuku asked? “You idiot! You’ve always been stronger Kacchan! I know that you’re better than me! Can’t you see?

“That’s why I wanna beat you, because you’re amazing!”

“You’re even more of an idiot than I realized,” Katsuki smiled. “Come at me!” And so the two boys dashed toward each other readying their right arms, Izuku with a fist and Katsuki with an open palm. Like in the exam and quirk assessment test the veins in Izuku’s arms began to glow bright red as more of his sleeve was torn off. Katsuki made small explosions in his hand and smoke began to emit from is while the palm began to burn bright orange.

‘Izuku,” May worried.

‘Come on,’ Spider-Man thought clenching his crossed arms.

‘Don’t say anything,’ the red haired boy shook in concern and frustration as his own fist tightened until its skin took on a rock formation. ‘Have faith!’

The adversaries roared battle cries as they drew closer towards each other.

“Uraraka now,” Izuku cried.

“Right,” Ochaco complied on the upper floor and slunk to a pillar confusing Tenya.

‘I can’t beat you,’ Izuku thought facing Katsuki while charging at him, ‘not in a one on one fight like this! But I can win!’ He changed the position of his arm for an uppercut.

“Smash,” Izuku yelled as he let loose his uppercut between him and Katsuki while the angry one unleashed an explosion on him. But the force Izuku unleashed from his fist was not aimed at his opponent and instead it was launched at the ceiling above. The shockwave from Izuku was sent all the way through each upper floor, shattering glass and blowing away the roof.

After bracing on the weapon he was protecting, Tenya looked across the newly made hole between him and Ochaco, who was still embracing the pillar that had broken off the floor.

“What’s happening,” he asked? Her fingertips glowed on the loose structure allowing her to lift it with ease.

“This is it,” Ochaco smiled as she pulled back the pillar, “sorry Iida!” And she swung the pillar like a baseball bat sending the still flying chunks of rubble hurtling at Iida and the weapon. “Improvised Special Move; The Comet Home Run!”

“In the name of villainy I demand that you stop this,” Tenya cried bracing for multiple impacts but also blinding himself with his crossed arms over his face. While he was distracted, Ochaco leaped over the enormous hole by levitating herself.

“Release,” Ochaco cried pressing her fingertips together. Tenya lifted his head and eyes too late as Ochaco landed onto the weapon, wrapping her self around it. “I’ve got it!”

“No,” Tenya cried, “the weapon!”

The gust was gone and Katsuki was left shaken staring up at the multiple holes leading to the sky.

“This was your big plan,” Katsuki deduced, “from the very beginning wasn’t it?” He slowly looked to Izuku while gritting his teeth. “You were playing me this entire time you bastard!”

“I wasn’t…” Izuku began speaking through the pain, “going to use it.” The smoke on their floor began to clear and reveal Izuku’s forearm had turned to a bright red. “Because I can’t control it. My body just can’t handle… the backlash of my power yet. Mr. Aizawa said I’d be useless and Spider-Man said I had to be creative with it.

“But this was all that I could think of.” Katsuki’s face had dropped its angry look, as he looked to Izuku holding up his other arm with singe marks showing he had managed to block his own attack. “This was the only way I had any chance of winning.” Katsuki then showed great panic in his eyes and closed teeth.

The timer went to zero and all the students looked to the screen wide-eyed and speechless.

“You did it,” All Might said quietly. Spider-Man then held the microphone to him with an open hand.

“Care to make that official,” Spider-Man asked? All Might smiled as he took the Mic.

“The hero team,” the main teacher said through the PA, “wins!” and Izuku passed out onto the ground, leaving Katsuki stunned with a crooked face.


	5. The Prodigal Web Slinger

“Holy crap,” said May among her gasping classmates. They all stared at the five screens showing the building with an enormous hole in the second floor and Tenya tending to a suddenly ill Ochaco. And Katsuki was in fearful surprise standing over an unconscious Izuku.

“Yeah,” agreed the boy with blonde hair in a black jacket with white lightning streaks. “What a weird way for this to end. The losers are practically untouched and the winners are both on the ground.”

“How does the old saying go,” asked the boy with a bird’s head? “They may have lost the battle but they won the war.” His voice was surprisingly deep for a fifteen year old and he was wearing a black robe, unless in a certain light it can be seen as purple, covering his entire body, stopping at his shins.

“You’re paraphrasing a tad,” Spider-Man commented, “but yeah,”

“This class is intense,” commented the frog girl.

“Right you are,” All Might smiled turning around. “Well I need to ensure young Midoriya is escorted to Recovery Girl in the Infirmary. I’ll be brining the others back here for us all to discuss what made this so intense! Spider-Man, keep an eye on these future heroes while I’m gone! Make some room everybody!” The students cleared a path as he dashed out of the room leaving behind a gust of wind.

‘Can’t he just walk from A to B,’ thought Spider-Man? ‘Then again, he probably doesn’t have much time left in that form now and there’s still four more battles to watch and review. I wonder if using his powers even factors in the time he has, like if it burns off his minutes.’ Spider-Man pressed a button on the console podium that turned off the monitor and simultaneously turned on the lights. ‘Maybe I’ll ask him later to see if I can help him out, in the mean time…’

“All right,” Spider-Man called everyone’s attention, “while we’re waiting for them, review amongst yourselves. Or as I’d like to recommend, think of a strategy for your own fight coming up.”

“Yes sir,” the students said all at once.

“So what do you think,” asked Mashirao?

“Can your tail level a building,” asked May?

“Not to my knowledge,” Mashirao replied with an awkward smile.

“Then we’ll just improvise with the roles we’re given,” said May.

“I guess…” Mashirao said.

‘Improvise huh,’ Spider-Man thought. ‘Well we at least taught her that much.’

Time passed and All Might returned with Ochaco, Tenya and Bakugo, he aligned them on one side of the room facing the rest of the class. He and Spider-Man stood between the groups with their backs to the monitors.

“Well despite the results,” All Might began, “the MVP of this exercise is young Iida!” Everyone was flabbergasted at this announcement, especially Tenya himself.

“Huh,” Tenya asked?

“Wait what,” Spider-Man asked?

“Shouldn’t it be one of the heroes instead since they’re the winners,” asked the frog girl?

“Valid question,” All Might commented. “Why didn’t I choose one of those two? Who has a guess?”

“Sir,” called the ponytail girl raising her arm, “I can tell you why.”

‘Oh please no…’ May hunched her head.

“Iida embraced this challenge,” the girl explained. “He was the only one who truly adapted to his assigned roll.” There was still silence. “I’ll explain; Bakugo’s judgment was clouded by a personal grudge against Midoriya. As you pointed out earlier, launching a large-scale attack indoors was a foolish move.

“It could’ve been disastrous. Similarly Midoriya’s plan was also poorly thought out considering the amount of damage he received. He rendered himself helpless, not smart. As for Uraraka, she let her guard down mid battle and her final attack was far too reckless given the hypothetical stakes. If she treated the fake weapon as though it were real, she never would’ve risked such an imprecise move.

“Iida was fully prepared for his opponents arrival, he had a strategy and never lost sight of his mission to protect the dummy weapon. Even if he was foiled in the end.” Tenya was then radiating a relieving and confident smile as he placed his hand over his heart. “Technically the heroes team won yes, but they took advantage of the fact that this was training, they didn’t respect the spirit of the trial.”

And there was quiet again as everyone took in her words.

‘Please tell me she’s done,’ begged May.

‘This girl really has a good eye on her,’ All Might commented shacking his body.

‘Who’s suppose to be teaching this class,’ Spider-Man asked?

“Yes,” All Might struggled to chime in, “you over looked a few things. Young Iida could’ve relaxed a bit in the exercise. But… otherwise you nailed it!”

‘That can’t be all you have to contribute,’ Spider-Man thought.

“One could always start with the basics and devote themselves wholeheartedly to learning,” the girl continued. “That’s the only real way to becoming a top hero.”

‘What,’ wondered May?

“Now then let’s…” All Might began but was interrupted when Spider-Man laid his hand on All Might’s shoulders. He stepped forward facing the larger group of students.

“Young lady what’s your name again,” Spider-Man asked the girl with the ponytail?

“Momo Yaoyorozu sir,” she answered.

“Momo,” Spider-Man memorized, “I agree with you on embracing the challenge, but you give the heroes less credit than they deserve for this test. For starters, their teamwork was a hundred times better than the villains. Izuku and Ochaco communicated to develop the best strategy they could come up with on the spot that secured the win. And in acting out the strategy they embraced one of the keys to being a hero, risk.

“Yes, Ochaco could’ve blown almost five miles around her to smithereens but there was nothing else to distract Tenya enough to get past him. And Izuku may have broken himself again but at least he’ll wake up in the morning with all four limbs still attached. I’ve known heroes who’ve removed their limbs entirely just to make an escape and I will always remember heroes who’ve sacrificed everything to take down the bad guy and save everyone. Those two reminded me of them, not the basics. If going by the book is your only method to be a hero, you won’t survive your first encounter with a real villain.”

“Understood sir,” Momo said.

“Right,” Spider-Man groaned and walked back next to All Might’s side.

‘What’s wrong with you All Might,’ he asked himself? ‘You know all that as much as anyone, if not better. Well, if I’m going to lead by example I should also follow in example. During and after this exercise I’m going beyond as a teacher, not just for young Midoriya but for the entire next generation of heroes!’

“Right,” All Might continued, “now it’s time to blow this joint. Let’s move on to the next match. Think about everything you saw and discussed as you tackle this training for yourself.”

“Yes sir,” all the students said.

“Here come our next teams of heroes and villains!” He dug his hands into the Villain and Hero boxes to pull out two new lettered balls. “Team B will be the heroes and Team I will be the villains!”

‘Aw,” May pouted inside her mask, ‘I was hoping to be the hero. But I guess I can make the most of it. Oh, speaking of which…’

“Excuse me sir,” May raised her hand?

“Yes Ms. Parker,” All Might pointed and the webbed student, “ask away!” May then made a small web and spread it with her hands.

“In addition to the capture tape, could I also use my webbing as a means to capture my enemy?”

“Ah,” All Might recognized, “yes I remember that from your entrance exam. A moment please!” He wrapped his arm around Spider-Man and turned them around and began a whisper. “So how well does your own webbing do as capture weapons and is hers as any good?”

“Well,” Spider-Man answered in a whisper, “as you may recall they’re not organic, our webs come from a support item we mount on our wrists and are made out of a formula I developed. They are in fact ideal for capturing but they can be torn apart if the captured is strong enough, or if they have a quirk that works as well against them.”

“I see,” All Might took in the knowledge, “Okay how’s this?” He gave his idea to his assistant teacher and he nodded leading the two to turn back to her students. “Well Ms. Parker we’ve thought it over; you may use your webbing in addition to your capture tape. However if your opponents manage to escape from your sticky bindings within one minute it won’t count and will cost you some points. The same will go for quirks and support items used by everyone else!”

“Works for me,” May balled up her web and tossed it aside in agreement. “You ready partner?”

“Yeah,” Mashirao pumped his fist.

“That’s the attitude,” All Might shouted. “Now follow me to your training ground!”

“Yes sir,” said the four students, May, Mashirao, Mezo and the boy with half his body under fake ice. All might lead them to a brand new building and escorted the villains inside.

“Now remember,” All Might began, “Ms. Parker, Young Ojiro, embrace what it means to be a villain, that is your key to victory.”

“Yes sir,” May and Mashirao said entering. They found the nuclear model on the fourth floor and closed the door behind them.

“Alright,” May stretched, “we have some time before the fifteen minute timer starts, so I’ll go a head and prepare for our guests.”

“Anything I can do to help,” Mashirao offered? She walked over to the missile in the middle of the room and picked it up with one hand on her shoulder.

“Not really,” May answered and took the missile to the wall on the left. Once she gently set it down she made a small cage out of her webbing around it. “All right, that looks good, now for one extra measure.” She went back to the door and used her webbing again to seal off the gaps.

“It probably won’t hold since their quirks could possibly tear it down but it’s enough for now. You ready?”

“As much as I can be,” Mashirao said while stretching. “To be honest though, I get the feeling you can take this challenge on your own.”

“Yeah you’re probably right,” agreed May.

‘She said that so easily,’ Mashirao thought.

“But I can’t think like that,” May objected catching her partners curiosity, “the problem with heroes and villains, like with Tenya and Katsuki was over confidence. It can cause either sides to loose focus and it’ll be all down hill from there.”

“You kind of sound like you’ve done this before,” Mashirao observed.

“Well I did start my hero training in my last high school last year,” explained May.

“Oh that’s right,” Mashirao, remembered, “in America, students have three years of middle school and then four years of high school. So this is technically your second year being a freshman. But this also means you’ve had more training than any of us.”

“I guess you could say that,” said May, “but really my old hero coarse was all obstacle courses and robot simulations like in the entrance exam. They didn’t pit us against each other like this. What I know about heroes and villains I learned from the stories my parents told me. That’s where I picked up on that over confidence tip so keep that one in mind.”

“I see,” Mashirao acknowledged.

Hearing this conversation, Spider-Man and the students paid close attention to them on the monitors waiting for All Might to arrive and start the test.

‘Well,’ Spider-Man thought, ‘I guess we taught her more than I realized. And now she’s already tutoring her classmate. The pride I feel for her, it’s indescribable how it grows for her each day.’

“I am here,” All Might shouted speeding in, “to start the next test!” While having a tablet and stylus now for some reason he pressed the start button on the podium. “Look alive kids, show us the embodiment of good! Or evil… Let’s go!” The fifteen minutes began again for the four new students and the villains faced the door in fight poses.

Down on the ground outside the building Mezo entered stood at the front door and spread out his six arms. His four upper limbs turned from hands to little nubs and then into four ears. As he listened with them his partner in ice and white came up behind him. Then Mezo’s left middle ear-hand turned into its own mouth.

“They’re both in the same room on the fourth floor,” Mezo said with his new mouth. “One of them is barefoot, the guy with the tail I think. Looks like they’re waiting for us to come in.”

“For your own safety,” his partner walked ahead, “go outside. I’m sure our opponents tend to fight a defensive battle.” He raised his right hand emitting a cold mist then pressed against the wall freezing its surface and the floor with his foot on the same side. “But we’ve already won.” The spreading of the ice accelerated throughout the building growing small sickles.

Mezo complied and went outside to watch the ice effect and cover the buildings outer shell. The cold temperature had even reached the observation room, shivering the teachers and students.

“He’s capacitating them, without compromising the weapon or his teammate” All Might spectated as the building froze over. “Take close note of his technique students.”

“Whoa he’s so strong,” said the guy with red spikey hair. Katsuki himself did not shiver from the cold, but was wide eyed stunned from the act of power.

But before it reached the fourth floor a ringing buzz came alive in May’s brain.

‘Spider sense,’ she thought. With instinct she jumped and shot a web string to the ceiling that she hung on upside down, then she shot a web at Mashirao and pulled him in her free arm.

“What are you doing,” he asked?

“Don’t know yet,” answered May confusing her partner. That was when the room around them was blanketed with ice. The webs she made around the door and missile also froze over including the one they were dangling to. “Well there you go.”

‘How could she have possibly seen this coming,’ Mashirao thought?

“No way,” said the red head.

“How’d she do that,” Ochaco asked?

“She…” Al Might began explaining but was at a loss for words, “she… uh… Spider-Man care to tell the class how she did that?”

“Sorry,” Spider-Man apologized. “Trade family secret.”

“Oh come on,” All Might whined.

“Yeah that’s not fair,” said the red head.

“I wanna know too,” the pink girl called out.

‘It’s one thing to tell about our web shooters,’ Spider-Man thought, ‘but the spider sense has been a huge key to a spider themed hero’s survival and victory. If that were to be spread to villain ears we’d be compromised for life to death. Best to just let it boggle the mind.’

The ice boy had reached the missile room; he turned the knob all the way only to find it could not open with casual strength.

‘Strange,’ he thought, ‘I don’t think I froze the place enough to keep the door closed. Unless Parker sealed it with that webbing of hers, I should’ve anticipated that.’ He tried ramming the door to no effect then touched his earpiece.

“Shoji,” he called, “looks like I’m gonna need your help after all.”

“I’m on my way up,” Mezo confirmed and ran back into the building aiming for the fourth floor. He slipped halfway up the first staircase but managed to save himself from injury by grabbing the cold railings. “It might be easier and safer if you hadn’t frozen the stairs Todoroki.”

“I wish I was able to control it that well,” Todoroki whispered. “Right now my I can make my ice accurate enough for a large scale or a wide range assault.”

“Alright,” Mezo acknowledged, “I’ll get there as soon as I can.” Meanwhile, the villain team was waiting for another shove from the other side of the door.

“They didn’t give up did they,” Mashirao asked?

“No,” said May, “I’m guessing Mezo’s partner is waiting on him now. So here’s what we’re going to do when he shows up.”

“I’m listening,” Mashirao said. Mezo reached Todoroki gesturing to the problem door. And from the opposite wall Mezo charged and successfully broke down the wall.

“Get ‘em,” May shouted as she threw an upside down Mashirao by his tail at Mezo. Her partner roared a battle cry in the air as he spun and smacked the six-armed target in the face with his tail. “My turn!” As Mezo was being knocked away, May sung herself from her web on the ceiling towards Mashirao. She grabbed his tail and he flung her into the hallway, giving her momentum to bounce off the wall and give the ice guy a right jab.

As Todoroki spun from impact, she shot another web and he spun himself into a wrap and fell to the ground.

“That’s one,” said May. She then landed on her hands and flipped over Mashirao, landed on her feet facing the window and spun to direct her web shooters at Mezo still standing and shot at him wrapping his arms. “And that’s two. And also ironic.” But Mezo roared out immensely and spread out his arms tearing apart the webbing.

“That’s bad.” Almost instantly, as if in reaction to, in the hallway ice shattered and flew from the side. Hurrying into view from the window frame was the ice guy. “And that’s worse!”

“Now I got you,” Todoroki said. He stomped his left foot on the ground towards her and from it a rapid stream of ice spikes hurtled towards her.

“Nerp,” May freaked and leaped to the side as the ice trailed straight forward and out through crashing a window leaving a long cold jagged balcony sticking out the building. Todoroki winced in agitation having missed his target.

“Wow,” the pink girl fanned over, “and I thought Midoriya’s dodging was impressive!”

“The heroes have attacked twice,” the bird boy stated, “but she’s the only one to give any damage and hasn’t even taken a scratch.”

“Such is the consequence of underestimating a villain,” All Might taught. “Any opponent you face could either be as strong as you or twice as powerful, if not then a hundred times more!”

With the room now divided, Mezo took advantage of the distracted classmate with a tail and charged at him. Mashirao took notice and jumped backwards and avoided the left cross. For extra momentum he pressed his tail against the floor to gain more distance. However the floor betrayed him with its slippery ice and his tail ended up flailing towards Mezo. The six-armed boy stretched out to grab the tail by the base of its fur.

‘Oh no,’ Mashirao feared.

“Gotcha,” Mezo yelled and swung him around and slammed him against the wall.

“Hey,” May shouted. She then shot multiple webs starting at the wrist supporting the hand holding Mashirao’s tail followed by Mezo being blanketed and stuck to the wall. Mezo released the tail as Mashirao was already falling to the ground, then he used his strength to pull from the wall and free himself from her webbing again.

‘Oh right,’ May thought. But then she heard running footsteps from the side emitting from Todoroki.

“Excuse me,” May called shooting a long web ensnaring his right side. “I didn’t say you could play with that!” She swung as she gave that quip and tried crashing him into Mezo who was running towards May.

‘Damn it,’ Todoroki thought halfway to his partner. ‘She’s too quick for me to react!’ Instead of colliding however, Mezo grabbed him in his six arms.

“Are you okay,” Mezo asked releasing him? Not giving time to answer, May somersaulted toward the boys playing hero and leaped at them. She somersaulted again mid-air and stretched out her legs to kick them both in the face and launched off to knock them back and back flipped with a perfect landing. With another shot from her web shooters, she grabbed onto Mashirao and pulled her partner into her arms.

“You still awake tough guy,” asked May?

“Yeah,” Mashirao answered standing up, “yeah I’m okay. Any other ideas?”

“I think,” said May looking at the ice sticking out the window, “I might have one more.” She then stood up and leaned over to his ear and whispered. “Got it?”

“Yeah,” Mashirao answered, “I think I can do that.” The hero team stood back up starring angrily at May. “But I think they’re both more focused on you. Do you think it’ll work?”

“It depends on you,” answered May. “You’re the key to winning this.”

“All right,” Mashirao said. “Let’s do it.”

“Thanks,” May appreciated, “we just need the opportune moment.”

“Interesting,” All Might commented listening to their soft conversation.

“What is,” asked Ochaco?

“She only gave her partner part of her plan,” All Might answered. “Ms. Parker seems to be asking Young Ojiro to put a lot of faith in her.”

“If I may say,” Tenya began, “having and sharing part of a plan is better than not having one at all and ignoring your partner. I’m rather envious of Ojiro for the moment.”

“Dang,” laughed the blonde bot in the black jacket, “he got you their Bakugo.” Katsuki did not responded as his eyes continued shaking at the monitor.

“Shoji,” Todoroki whispered, “I have an idea. When you I make my move, head straight for the bomb.”

“Got it,” Shoji said. Todoroki twisted his left foot, and all the ice in the room turned to thick steam.

“Heat too,” Mashirao asked?

“Now tailbone,” May whispered.

“Right,” Mashirao whispered. At the last minute, and May noticed Shoji running and aiming for the weapon. She intercepted his reaching arms, playing a game of mercy.

“Don’t think so big boy,” May said planting her feet.

“Get out of my way,” Shoji growled.

“Don’t bother,” Mashirao called from a distance. As the mist cleared Shoji and Todoroki turned to the windows to see him with the bomb on his back supported with his tail wrapped around it as much as possible. “Neither of you are touching this bomb!”

‘Did they see my mist coming,” Todoroki thought? ‘No, they must’ve taken advantage of it and improvised. I’m so stupid. But now he can’t avoid me with all that extra weight.’ With a shift in his right foot, Todoroki shot a flowing rapid stream of ice that froze Mashirao’s feet to the ground. But the attack did not stop there, the current was so strong and rapid the ice river broke through the glass behind Mashirao, leaving a long and wide spike sticking out.

“Crap,” Mashirao uttered and Todoroki began walking toward him.

‘That’s perfect,’ May thought.

“Pry yourself up if you want,” Todoroki smirked, “but it might be hard to fight me with no skin at the bottom of your feet.”

“That dialogue didn’t sound very heroic,” May called out twisting her body and slamming Shoji to the wall behind her. Free from the game, she began running toward Mashirao, but not without Todoroki noticing her.

“No,” Todoroki stopped and growled. He waved his right hand up toward her making spikes of ice rise at May. She narrowly avoided them when landing on the ground. May twisted her body again stretching out her arms, one aimed at the ground the other at Shoji. Shooting long strings of webbing at both she began pulling and twisting with all her strength.

“Sorry Shoji,” May yelled as she swung him out a breaking window. Mashirao and Todoroki gasped at her actions as did the students in the observation room.

“Holy what,” All Might freaked?

“Uh May,” Spider-Man called?

But she was not done, following Shoji out the window, May shot another string of web that bonded all his arms. She then shot another web at the ice spike sticking out the window pulled on both and with acrobatic maneuverability landed on the spike and tied the webs together.

“Now I know you can tear right through that,” May said to Shoji, “but I wouldn’t recommend it.” Leaping off the pike and leaving Shoji to whimper, she somersaulted over Mashirao and landed with style. “You can put the bomb down now Mashirao, give your back a break.”

“Right thanks,” Mashirao carefully set down the bomb to the side.

“That was close,” said the small boy with round hair. 

“That was awesome,” cheered the pink girl.

‘This is ridiculous,’ Todoroki’s eye twitched. ‘This should’ve been over in one blow, now my partner is captured, and I have almost six minutes left. I’ve frozen Ojiro in place but Parker’s proven herself too slick for my attacks. I’ve got no choice but to play desperate.’ He placed his right hand on the ground and shot himself off the ground while riding a stream of ice out the window May threw Shoji out of.

“Shoji,” Todoroki called out, “I’ll be right back, I promise!” And Todoroki made two turns taking him out of sight.

“Take your time,” Shoji said looking down.

“He’s running away,” Mashirao asked?

“Yep,” May answered stepping backwards from the window, “too bad we can’t let him!” And she ran straight to danger and dived out the window to shoot a web at the building across.

“Hey,” Mashirao shouted, leaning out the window.

“Watch the weapon,” May swung from one web to the next, “I’ll be back with a hero in tow!”

“What are they doing,” the small boy asked? “Shouldn’t they be staying in the building?”

“No worries,” All Might announced, “we have more cameras for us to watch all over the training ground!” The monitor showed Todoroki and May traveling around the made-up city. “As for staying inside, Todoroki made the wise move in retreating. With his partner captured he’s outnumbered, so in a real-life scenario instead he has either two options, first one is that he goes for back up and finds other heroes to fight with him.

“Of course, the villains can’t allow that, so Parker is making sure the hero fails to gather reinforcements and the original mission!”

“But there’s no one else there to ask for help,” the pink girl observed.

“So, then he must be trying another tactic to try and touch the weapon,” Momo guessed.

“And that’s number two,” All Might held up two fingers to Momo in a dynamic pose, “well done again Yaoyorozu!” Momo bowed in respect as All Might turned back to the screen.

‘There you go All Might,’ Spider-Man thought.

Back in the simulated city, Todoroki sneered as he drove his ice in the sky through the city.

‘I can’t believe this,’ he thought gritting his teeth, ‘I should’ve won with one blow, but the villain team, no… that girl has managed to counter every move I’ve made. There’s not enough time to figure out her secret, so I’ll have to circle around and shoot straight back to touch the bomb. And I’ll have to be fast on my return. I know I can win this, and without my…’

“Hey frosty,” a girl called out to Todoroki’s surprise. He turned around to see May following him.

‘What,’ Todoroki thought, ‘she’s using her webbing as a means of transportation?’

“Where ya going,” May asked? “We were just getting to know each other!”

‘Wait, she’s not at the building,’ Todoroki thought, ‘this is my chance!’ He made a sharp U-turn over the buildings bolting back to the testing tower.

“Oh no you don’t,” May said spinning in the air and shot two web strings in a ‘v’ formation at one building and pulled to shoot herself over the roof, intercept Todoroki’s flight path and readied a flying sidekick. However, her actions did not go unnoticed by her opponent.

“Stay away,” Todoroki shouted. As his left foot continued making his mobile ice, he used his left hand to blast frozen air at May. Her lenses widened as the mist surrounded her and her entire body was ensnared in a thick ice capsule.

“What no way,” the pink girl freaked.

“My baby,” Spider-Man screamed.

‘Good,’ Todoroki thought as he proceeded, ‘now to... wait.’ He realized the frozen classmate was descending, not to the roof of the building he was just past, but the street too far below. ‘Damn it!’ Todoroki made another U-turn and changed his trajectory to intercept her fall. ‘Come on…’

“You better save my little girl you jerk,” Spider-Man yelled in the observation room, “or I will shove my fist so far up your ass, I’ll rip out your frozen heart!”

However, what no one knew was that although her body was frozen, her mind could still process what was seen.

‘Wow,’ May thought, ‘look at this guy, trying to save a villain from a falling death that he set up. It’s almost like Izuku at the entrance exam, he really does want to be a hero. Which is why…’ Her ice capsule began to crack, ‘this is going to hurt me as much as him!’ Once Todoroki was in range, May shattered her frozen prison to everyone’s surprise and spun a roundhouse kick to his face.

“Oh yeah,” Spider-Man cheered.

‘She broke through the ice,’ Todoroki recalled, ‘and coordinated an attack instantly! Was she able to see everything and conjure a plan? Who is she?’

‘Oh wow,’ May thought felling the pain through her body. ‘I didn’t realize that’d be more than a metaphor! My muscles are so sore from breaking free!’ But she had no time to wince as she noticed Todoroki struggling to keep his eyes open. ‘He’s barely hanging on to consciousness, let’s see if this’ll finish it!’ She shot two more webs, each one at a building behind Todoroki.

“Spider…” May pulled the webs as she straightened her legs and aimed her feet at Todoroki then pulled as hard as she could to shoot herself at him, “Slingshot!” May impacted his chest and hey crashed into the buildings concrete with Todoroki’s back first. “Now to wrap this up.” She pounced off him into a backflip and sprayed Todoroki with her webbing, sticking him to the wall as she landed with a crouch.

‘Oh, my knees,’ May winced in pain again. ‘Easy, just stand tall now and look at your opponent.’ She did as she told herself and saw Todoroki shaking, mostly with an unstable neck.

‘No,’ he thought, ‘I can’t… I have to win… without… his…” His thinking vanished and his world went black as his head bowed with his eyes closed.

In the observation room all gave shocked faces to the screen and the heroine at the center stage.

‘That’s my girl,’ Spider-Man sighed and nodded to All Might.

“The villain team wins,” All Might shouted into the microphone.


End file.
